


Yoda’s Academy for Li’l Padawans

by Brumebird



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Awesome Leia Organa, Cute Kids, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Emotional Constipation, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Good Parent Din Djarin, Grogu | Baby Yoda Being a Little Shit, Han Solo is a Good Person, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, Luke Skywalker is a Sweetheart, M/M, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Protective Grogu | Baby Yoda, Soft Din Djarin, Teacher Luke Skywalker, not a slow burn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 49,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumebird/pseuds/Brumebird
Summary: 做一个新生很难。而当你的社恐老爹竭尽全力不去学校，而且你的新老师徒劳无功地想着一个从来没见过的男人如此日渐消瘦的时候，做一个这样的新生，难上加难。但上帝啊，Grogu还得扛过这一切。
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker
Kudos: 2





	1. 起始

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yoda’s Academy for Li’l Padawans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300689) by [MissDinahDarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDinahDarling/pseuds/MissDinahDarling). 



> 基于我的Tumblr梗  
> 满足我个人幻想的一篇文，比较经典的教师/家长爱情喜剧。希望大家喜欢！

Grogu抬起头，担心地看着那块试图讨人喜欢的标牌。

他爸爸足足花了几个月的时间帮他挑选适合的学校，显然，Yoda学院附属学徒班最终脱颖而出。他爸爸一整天都在Peli奶奶的修理厂里工作，所以没时间也没精力在家里教Grogu（事实上也没那个能力），Ahsoka阿姨也没有时间带Grogu学习。好吧，剩下的选择其实并不怎么理想，因为上次他爸爸把他留给别人照顾，教他学习的时候，他几把整个酒吧炸了个底儿掉。

同时，也直接炸没了老师们对他的那点儿期待。

这便是他们此刻站在Yoda学院门口的原因。

Grogu瞥了他爸爸一眼，随即知道并不是只有对自己为目前的境况忧心忡忡。

他爸爸重重叹了口气，然后蹲下身看着Grogu；他们正站在学徒班大门前，等人出来接他们去班里；其他小朋友大多都已经进去了。相比用眼睛直接看，Grogu更能感觉得出来其他家长好奇的目光，还有几个人眼中带着几分揣测。他并不怎么喜欢那种眼神，但至少他们没打算伤害他爸爸。

那种才是最糟糕的眼神。

“听着孩子，”他爸爸开口说，他的声音笼罩在摩托头盔里，显得闷闷的；他从来不摘下头盔，很少在其他人面前露脸，但Grogu还是感觉得到他爸爸温暖的目光，“今天对我们俩来说都很重要。”他开始嘱咐——就好像他之前嘱咐过的那五遍都不作数似的，但这可已经是第六遍了好吗？“所以，你一定要尊敬老师，乖乖的。你一直都很乖。不要咬其他小朋友，不要到处乱跑，也不要吃其他任何不属于你的东西——也就是说除了老师给你的东西，其他都不能吃，懂了吗？”

Grogu点点头，竭力不让自己显得太无奈，贴到他爸爸身上再来了一个拥抱；自从他爸爸从孤儿院收养了他之后，这就一直是他们的相处模式。呆在一起。永远不分开。

这是他们第一次分开，虽然挺让人兴奋的，但也挺……紧张到有点头痛。不过Grogu不知道怎么表达这种感情，所以他只能紧紧抱着他爸爸，希望这拥抱能替他开口。

一定管用了，因为爸爸抱得他更紧了。

“好了。”他爸爸呢喃道，尽管Grogu并不完全确定这是在说给他听还是在自言自语。

他正准备松开他爸爸，做一个信心十足的表情，身后的门就打开了。紧接着传来一个男人的声音，很友好，很亲切，招呼他们进到学校里。

“你一定就是Grogu吧，”这声音说。Grogu松开他爸爸，转过身。他看到了一个年轻的男人，满头细沙一样的金发，眼神柔和。他给人的感觉很温柔、很热忱也很坦率，Grogu立刻就意识到和他呆在一起没那么紧张了。他开心地欢呼了一声，看着他友好的微笑，心中的焦虑渐渐退潮，“我是Skywalker老师，很高兴见到你和——”

他顿了顿，脸上闪过一丝迷惑的神情。

Grogu眨眨眼，回过头，之后他只感觉到一阵凉风从背上拂过，摩托车引擎咆哮起来。他爸爸已经骑着车跑了好远，他凝视着摩托车卷起的烟尘，忍不住翻了翻眼睛。灰尘渐渐散去，他眯起双眼思考了一番，爸爸怎么突然就风一样地走了呢？

他不像是突然抛弃了Grogu啊——尤其是在费劲走完收养流程之后，而且他知道Grogu遭受过分离创伤。而且他爸爸自己也有分离创伤，只不过他不愿意坦白而已——毕竟不是Grogu整天把那个银色的小球装在口袋里。那是他爸爸买给他的第一个玩具，几乎象征着他们之间关系的全部。

不过他仍然能感觉得到皮肤之下有一种焦虑感隐隐作痛，他踉踉跄跄走向Skywalker老师，希望能驱散那种感觉。

“——我猜那就是你爸爸吧？”Skywalker老师最后还是说完了他那句开场白，听起来着实是被吓得不轻。他伸手摸了摸Grogu的头，“他上班要迟到了吗？”

Grogu这次是真的翻了个白眼，因为他爸爸上班总是迟到；Peli奶奶到底为什么还没炒了他，这可的确是超出了他的认知上限。他摇了摇头，抱住Skywalker老师的腿，好奇地盯着他。他想知道为什么他爸爸没和这个男人打招呼，也想知道他为什么没嘱咐老师照顾Grogu时候相关的注意事项……更想知道他这个保护欲极强的监护人为什么没有像之前那样先威胁对方一番，最后再提前道歉。

但Skywalker老师只是低头看着Grogu，笑容真诚亲切。

“我们进去吧？我带你认识一下你的新朋友。”他说着，温柔地领着Grogu进了学校。

好吧，还得提一点——或者不如说Cobb叔叔会这么说——他的老师长得还是蛮不错的。

他们走进学校的时候，Grogu还是忍不住最后瞥了一眼那缕漫开在路上的烟尘，之后转头就看到他老师柔和的笑容。

他开始有了一丝怀疑，但……

不会。

不可能的——对吗？

\----

当老师其实并不是Luke的人生梦想之一；但当他一个星期内被炒了四次鱿鱼，紧接着在这幢大楼外面碰到Yoda校长之后，他花了全副心神投入到了这份工作里。坦白讲，对一个洗车工来说，开着顾客的福特野马出去兜风并不是个明智的举动，但这还不是Luke干过的最过分的事。

他无比虔诚地希望Yoda校长能够发现他迷人的闪光点，然后把他当成一个幼儿园老师的好苗子来培养；第一年里他小心谨慎地工作，因为他进到这所学校之后发现，Yoda校长并不是整天瞎晃悠无所事事，只有最优秀的教师能留下来。该死的，Luke一定会把一切事情都做到最好。

五年时间过去，他离“最好”还有段距离，但Luke十分确定自己着实干出了一番名堂。他了解每一个孩子，知道他们每一位家庭成员的名字，了解他们的好恶，他们最喜欢的颜色，还把自己的宠物貂R2D2介绍给他们，而且他承诺自己会记住每一段短小的对话，因为你永远不会知道孩子们会不会问你他们最喜欢的那句歌词是什么，无论是三周前，四天前还是两个小时之前的。

他从没想过自己会这么热爱这份工作，但事实的确如此。

他真的很热爱这份工作。

Luke享受每一次成就，也拥抱每一处不足，信念坚定地迎接每一次挑战。

现在他似乎面临着一次全新挑战。

“Skywalker老师，Grogu把画吃了！”

奇怪的是，挑战并非来自于那个孩子。

\----

_ Djarin先生， _

_ 很遗憾今早我们没能见面。我希望我们能尽快见一面。 _

_ 我只是想告诉您Grogu已经在新班级里安顿下来，但他和其他孩子之间的相处有点棘手。我抓到他偷他们的零食，而且发展出了一种奇怪的爱好，他会把玩具藏在自己嘴里，不愿意和别的孩子一起玩。 _

_ 如果能麻烦您来一趟学校的话，我们可以一起处理一下目前的状况。 _

_ 谢谢。 _

_ Skywalker老师（Luke） _

\----

Luke并没真的期望在午餐时间收到回复，但没过几秒他的邮箱就显示有一条未读消息，来自Grogu 的这位监护人。

他眨了眨眼，略有些担忧地打开邮件，读到这封邮件的时候，他的的确确迷惑了。

\----

_ Skywalker老师。 _

_ 我很抱歉Grogu会做出这样的事。他之前饱受分离焦虑的困扰，所以他对所有认为属于自己的东西都有一种占有欲。这是我们第一次分开这么长时间，他可能会比较难熬。 _

_ 至于偷吃零食的事，好吧，这还不算最糟的。他甚至都能把孩子吃掉，我说真的。 _

_ 我的确很忙，但我会看一下工作计划，看看有没有空和您当面谈谈。 _

_ Din。 _

\---

好的，所以这个人的名字叫Din，而且很明显——

等等。

**吃孩子？！**

\---

经过第一轮的歇斯底里之后，Luke重读了一遍Din的邮件（Din，Grogu的爸爸名字叫Din，奇怪，这名字竟然如此恰到好处？单音节，辅音开头，力量十足，尾音轻柔，在舌尖轻跳—— **他这特么是在干什么？** ）

Luke觉得自己看人很准，所以他掰开每个单词，逐字逐句地通读一遍。Din这个人话不多，简洁明晰，但每句话都恰如其分。看得出来，他很聪明。他并不高傲，愿意承认错误，但也完全不会逆来顺受。

除此之外最重要的是，他的确很为Grogu感到骄傲。

这份爱就是明证。

还有这份照顾。

这份关心。

Luke咬着嘴唇，试图建立Grogu爸爸的一幅心理形象。从细节处来讲，这人一骑绝尘之前Luke见过他一面，他知道他有着……嗯，魁梧的双肩，修长的双腿，胳膊也很结实，健壮的身体包裹在摩托皮衣之下，所以他的确是一副无所畏惧的样子。很坚韧，精明强干，并且十分自信。从他的邮件来看，他也确实有点冷幽默。特别特别冷的那种。而且，他保护欲很强，为人正直忠诚，不害怕表露温柔和——

Luke头脑里有个小小的声音在窃窃私语，嘲笑他迷恋上了一个美化之后的形象。

这声音听起来像极了Han。

\----

“新班级怎么样？”Yoda校长在Luke回教室的路上截住他问道。

Luke轻松地笑笑，点了点头：“今年班上的孩子都很优秀，其中也的确有几个蛮有趣。”

Yoda校长沉吟着，智慧的双眼仔细打量着Luke的表情。

“最新来的那个孩子呢？”他仰头问道，“比较棘手吧，那孩子，要教他的话。”

“哦，Grogu？”Luke说，“他是……得花点时间，但我觉得他会很好地适应这个班的。”

“继续说。”Yoda校长鼓励他道，抬起一边眉毛，仿佛已经洞悉一切。

“他爸爸，”Luke脱口而出，“我还没机会见他——我觉得他，”他徒劳地说着，在空中挥了挥手，让自己集中精神，“我觉得他今天早上简直就是在逃避我。”

“有趣，”Yoda校长缓缓说，“你很困扰？”

“从来没有人逃避过我！”Luke抓着这个问题不放，因为他解释不了为什么他对Din这么着迷，为什么他有一种无法遏制的冲动想要见他，想要明白是什么让这个男人做出如此举动。他努力和每一个家长见面，了解他们的家庭情况，让他们参与到孩子的教育中来——然而唯独这个家长切切实实地勾起了他的全部好奇心，这太不同寻常了，“我只是……我想知道为什么。”

“打听打听？”Yoda校长平静地看着Luke，建议道。

“我不会去八卦——”Luke立刻反对道。

“不，”Yoda校长打断他，“打听打听，你会去的。”

“——我的天呐，我竟然要去八卦，”Luke败下阵来，他从没遇到什么棘手的问题，而Grogu的父亲就是目前最激起他好奇心的那一个。

他……上帝，这男人就是包裹在迷人的摩托皮衣里的一个巨大谜题。

该死的——他竟然有件皮衣？

\----

_ Din， _

_ 谢谢你告诉我这些——我会采取一些干涉手段帮助Grogu适应新的学习环境，稍后你来接他的时候我们可以一起想一想。 _

_ 亲切问候， _

_ Luke _

\----

之后整日无事发生。

Grogu画了一张画，画的是他和他爸爸——他涂了一大片绿色，上面画着一个银色小球，还涂了一片灰色，比绿色的稍扁一些，很多颗心环绕在那片灰色旁边。Grogu一开始似乎很自信，后来当他意识到自己距离他爸爸有多远之后，他就开始恐慌。总而言之，这副可爱的作品足以说明Grogu有多么爱自己的监护人。

“这是你爸爸，对吗？”Luke看着Grogu问道。

Grogu点头——他非常安静，从Luke自己的视角看，他感受得到这孩子很聪明——之后歪歪扭扭地在纸上画下另一颗心。

“你可以画画他没戴头盔的样子吗？”Luke轻声问。

Grogu直直看着他，之后下笔在他爸爸的脸旁边画了一颗粉色的心。

懂了。

这条胡同看来是走不通了。

“他是……他今天早上是有什么事所以才走得那么匆忙么？”Luke转而问道，试图让自己听起来更像是好奇，而非刨根问底。Grogu看着他，眨了眨眼，之后继续在纸上画小心心，“我的意思是，他走得很匆忙，我的确很想见见你的监护人。他会来接你吗？也许那时候我能见见他？”

Grogu哼了一声以做回答，把手拍在画里他爸爸的脸上。

Luke勉强笑了笑，点头道：“那——”但之后他打住话头，因为询问他另一位家长在哪这种问题过于微妙了。仅仅是推断他还有另一个家长就已经够糟糕的了，所以Luke没继续问，Grogu看向他的时候，他只是挥了挥手，示意他不用多想。

也许Grogu没法接纳另一个家长。

也许Grogu的家长分开了，他现在是和他父亲一起住。

也许Grogu的爸爸是个鳏夫所以他得尽快赶去工作因为他得挣钱养活他们两个人而且——

操。

Luke真的、真的得远离Chewy爱看的那些肥皂剧。

\----

Skywalker老师。

我没法赶去学校是因为我不确定当我再次看到你对着我儿子笑得就好像他是你世界中心的时候我会干出什么事，他从来没有这么自然而然地接纳任何一个像你这样的人所以这让我感觉

**消息已删除！**

\----

放学之后，Luke耐心地陪着Grogu一起等人来接他，后者的一双大眼睛直勾勾地盯着门口。他教过许多孩子，但Grogu对他父亲的崇拜之情里有种感觉就很……异乎寻常的好。他心不在焉地想这是不是因为他的分离焦虑为他塑造出了这样一个男性家长的形象，但这个念头很快就被他抹去。

他教室的门开了；前台接待Finn是一个彬彬有礼的年轻人，此刻他笑着对身边的女人做了个手势。

“这是Skywalker老师的班级，”Finn热情地说，“这是Cara Dune，她是来接Grogu的。”Finn冲Luke点了点头，之后向Grogu招招手，侧身走出教室。

Cara身材强壮，一双黑色眼睛，表情莫测。她缓缓走进房间，不慌不忙，脚步轻盈，如同一只巡视领地的猎豹。Luke只看了她一眼，就知道这个女人一定值得Din Djarin为之付诸真心。

太奇怪了，一想到这个男人可能会属于旁人，他就觉得有些受伤。

Grogu突然开心地叫喊着冲向她，抱住她的腿扭来扭去，满怀喜悦，Luke四处游走的心思随之戛然而止。她的表情瞬间化为一种充满爱意的笑容，她弯下腰，一只手温柔地摸了摸他的头。

这感觉很柔和，深情满满，而且……好吧，充满母性光辉。

“您一定是他母亲吧。”Luke说，暂且把心口的痛楚压在深处；他冲她伸出手，但她对他扬了扬眉毛，他突然迟疑起来。

“一定是？”她好奇地重复道，之后看向抱住她腿不撒手的Grogu，“你告诉他的？”

Grogu对她咕哝着，笑得就像个小恶魔。

Cara哼了一声，手指抚摸着他的耳朵。

“我不是他母亲，”Cara面无表情地看着Luke说；他感觉对方正在揣测他，衡量他几斤几两，甚至在测试他，出于某种奇特的原因。“我们在家里并不打什么标签，对不对Grogu？Din也是花了很长时间才做了‘爹地’，对不对？”

Grogu摇摇摆摆，开心地点着头。

Din被叫“爹地”这个念头让他的五脏六腑都燃烧起来，他竭尽全力忽略这种感觉。

“好的，那么您明天也会来接他吗？”他抬头问道。

Cara略作思考，弯下身把Grogu捞进怀里。

“不，”她亲切地用鼻子碰了碰Grogu，说道，“我是做货运生意的——我给前台留了一张时间表，他们会告诉你的。我听说这小东西给您惹了点麻烦，”她冲Grogu努了努嘴，后者突然安静下来，“您能详细说说吗？”

Luke点点头，示意她坐下，这样他们才能解决一下手头的问题。

他也同样努力去忽略心中的担忧，因为Din给他的那张时间表。

说真的——这他妈什么跟什么？

\----

_ Skywalker老师。 _

_ Grogu告诉我他第一天上课很开心。 _

_ 我想要感谢您帮他适应新环境，而且还给Cara详细讲了他的课堂表现——我知道他刚开始上课所以可能有些问题，但他很聪明，我知道如果您给他一次机会的话，他能够做得很好。 _

_ 再次感谢。 _

_ Din。 _

\----

_ Din， _

_ 您太客气了！Grogu是个很有灵气的孩子，真的，他闹情绪的时候也很乖，没什么出格的举动。说实话，我很期待今后一整年他都能在我班上上课！ _

_ 但关于您的时间表，我还是有点好奇——您真的完全没时间来学校吗？ _

_ 这也不是什么大问题，我只是从来没有类似的育儿经验。 _

_ 这点让我印象挺深的。 _

_ 除此之外，请叫我Luke就好！ _

_ 亲切问候， _

_ Luke _

\----

_ Luke。 _

_ 恐怕我后面一段时间没法去学校了。 _

_ 我工作很忙，所以您带班的这一学年我恐怕空不出时间和您会面。 _

_ 我很抱歉——如果您想要见谁的话，烦请参照我排好的那张时间表。 _

_ Din。 _

\----

“我一定是有什么地方做的让他失望了，”一切似乎已成定局，Luke缩在Leia的沙发上，不甘心地撇撇嘴，“否则他为什么这么……抗拒来学校呢？”

他反复回味着这句话， **您带班的这一学年** ，是Luke这边出了问题，显而易见。

“也许他只是很忙呢，”Leia说着，递给他一杯不含咖啡因的咖啡。她坐在他身边的那张扶手椅上，一只手搭着扶手，“也不是所有人都有空接孩子上下学。”

“我猜也许吧。”Luke说，手指敲着滚烫的瓷杯。

“或者他可能见过你一眼之后心里在想，就这么个小白脸带我家娃？”Han从鼻子里发出一声嗤笑，“他可能正忙着躲你，然后给孩子找新学校呢。”

“Han！”Leia冲他吼。

“小白脸是啥意思？”Luke皱了皱鼻子。

“Han！”Leia又吼了一声。

\----

第二天，Luke打算使尽浑身解数了解了解Din Djarin其人。

他没法来学校这问题，Luke不费吹灰之力就能搞定。

他又见了一次Cara，亲切地冲她打了招呼，让他高兴的是，这次她握了握他的手。今天比昨天好了很多，Grogu什么零食都没偷拿，但他还是在上课头两个小时频频张望窗外，希望能看到他父亲的身影。

他给Din发了邮件，重新要了一份时间表，让他震惊的是，随表还附带一张详细的联系人表，俨然一张Grogu保姆关系网，文件名自然并非如此，但都这么明显了好吗。

这很明显就是一个带娃关系网。

“你有一个大家庭，是吧？”Luke给Grogu送小零食的时候问他道；他看着Grogu慢慢地把数字方块划分为奇数、偶数甚至是质数。这是高级内容，但他学得很快，Grogu是个很有学习天赋的孩子。他也同样很孤独，因为其他孩子现在都已经打成一片了，不过Luke知道他很快就能解决这个问题。

“你们都住在一起吗？”

Grogu叹了口气，咕哝一声，之后摇了摇头。

出于某种原因，Luke觉得自己问了一个相当愚蠢的问题。

“所以，”Luke在空气中挥了挥手，试探道，“只有你和你爸爸吗？住在一起？”

Grogu对他眨了眨眼，转头又投入了手头的工作。没错，可能现在还不能问太多。建立信任需要花点时间。他快速环视房间，观察班上其余孩子的行为；即便没有大人的介入，他们看起来也相处得很好，所以Luke目前把全副心思放在了Grogu身上。

“我是被收养的，”他静静地说。Grogu猛地抬起头，睁着大大的眼睛紧张地看着Luke，Luke只觉得颈部一阵刺痛，“我还是个婴儿的时候我母亲就去世了。我父亲……那时候不在身边。我叔叔，他……他帮我找了一个新家，新的家庭。Owen和Beru，他们给了我一个家。”Grogu很安静，微微歪着脑袋，表示他很专注地在听，“所以，你懂的，”Luke微笑着继续道，“我那时就知道，不是每一个家庭都一模一样。只要你是被爱着的，只要你很开心，很健康，那么你的家庭看起来怎么样就一点都不重要了，对吗？”

Grogu发出一连串兴奋的咕哝声，先是指了指Luke，又指了指自己。Luke起初不明白这是什么意思，直到Grogu兴奋地想要爬上他的腿。

“你——我是被收养的……你也是被收养的？”Luke好奇地歪着头看他。

Grogu重重地点头，声音中满怀喜悦。

“你爸爸收养了你？”Luke再次问了一边，尽管这问题此时无比多余。

Grogu再次点了点头，之后重新回过神处理他眼前的问题，开心地哼着几个音节，另一边划分着不同的数字。Luke看着他，慢慢消化他的新发现。

所以，Din收养了Grogu？这……这很不错啊。

此时此刻Luke内心有几分忙乱，几分不安，这些情绪与其他人无关，而仅仅是他一个人的小心思。

\----

当天下午，Luke见到了Grogu的第二个保姆——当时其他孩子都被接走，只有他一个人陪那孩子呆在教室里。Grogu开心地在一张纸上涂抹，Luke在屋子里反复踱步，想办法解决眼前的问题。

他教过父母分开之后由其中一方带大的孩子，他教过被几个保姆带大的孩子——但他从来没有见过这样一个军事化的运作系统，单纯就是为了保证Din和Luke不会见面，永远不见面。

虽然这些都是有点自以为是的推测，但并非全然荒谬。这个男人甚至用铅笔写明了特殊情况下的备用监护人，而且还注明谁会来参加家长会，各种慈善晚会或者运动会。

Din事无巨细。

让人震惊的是居然有人这么竭尽全力回避参与进自己孩子的学校培养过程中来，尤其Din很显然努力给Grogu找了最好的学校，外加Grogu从他那里得到了很多的爱，那么……那么一定是Luke这里出了问题，是吗？

是吗？

“Skywalker老师？”Finn轻轻叫了他一声，“这是，呃，Cobb Vanth？他来接Grogu。”

Luke扯出一个友好的微笑，转过身来看到了他所见过的最有吸引力的男人，似乎连带他的教室都蓬荜生辉。即便是Finn似乎都挪不开眼睛，要知道他可是有一个非常帅气的飞行员丈夫。Luke看着Cobb散漫地晃进房间，慢慢走向Grogu，笑着张开了怀抱。他周身的气质与Han Solo极其相似，Luke无厘头地想着他俩会不会也是生下来就被分开的双生子。

“嘿麻烦精，”Cobb拖了个长音，喉咙里发出一声大笑，拎起Grogu，“今天咬谁了？有没有说那些我绝对没教过你的话？如果你老爹问起来，你就甩锅给Fennec，懂？”

Grogu咿咿呀呀地把手放在Cobb脸上，开心地揉着他的脸。

“不错，就这样。”Cobb说着，把Grogu抱在臂弯里，抽出另一只手冲Finn挥了挥，“谢谢你带我逛这一圈，老兄。”

“不客气。”Finn说着，对Luke做出一个了然的表情之后消失在房间外。Luke深呼吸几次，之后专注在自己的任务上——从Din的婚姻状况开始着手揭露所有他的秘密。

“所以，如果Cara不是Grogu的母亲的话，那——”

“你觉得Cara是Grogu他妈？”Cobb问道，随即爆发出一声歇斯底里的大笑。哦该死的，他一定是Han失散多年的兄弟，妈的，他竟然两个都碰上了。

“——我不先假定你是Grogu的另一位——”

“你觉得我才是Grogu他妈？”Cobb打断他，笑得更厉害了，好像这是真的似的。Cobb笑到声音嘶哑，气喘吁吁，Grogu关心地看着他，“无意冒犯，哥们儿，但我已经很多年都没接触过任何和女人相关的东西了，懂？”

“我——我意思不是——我很抱歉，”Luke头昏脑胀，他咬住嘴唇，感觉自己的脸颊烧了起来。

“没事没事，我逗你玩呢，”Cobb挥了挥手，全当道歉这事没发生过，“我只是……我不是当父母的料。我更像是……你请我来家里做客然后我来了你就后悔了的那种叔叔，因为现在你家孩子学会用四种语言骂人了，就这种。”

“才四种？”Luke没控制住自己，不自觉地调笑道。他的话让Cobb停了停，扬起一边眉毛，静静地打量着Luke。Grogu在他怀里摇晃，他也轻柔地环住他，晃了晃。寂静只持续了一瞬间，但最后Cobb开心地笑道：

“是啊，”他说，眼神闪烁，看向Grogu，“他会的。”

Grogu欢快地大叫出声。

“会什么？”Luke完全迷惑了。

“回头见，Skywalker老师！”Cobb向他敬了个礼，转身信步出了门，又再次回头看了看，“明天是Miggs！”

谁他妈是Miggs？

\----

Miggs Mayfeld，Luke很快就见到了他的庐山真面目，这人看起来不怎么好惹，而且也混不吝地让Luke闪一边去，那时候Luke正打听着Din的长相，情感状况，还有他平日的去向。

这个男人粗野地大笑起来，大部分听起来都像是一种羞辱。

但他仍旧没给Luke一个准确的答案。

\----

_ Luke。 _

_ Grogu告诉我了你的故事——谢谢你能让他感觉不再那么孤独。 _

_ 因为这孩子很早就成了孤儿，所以让他适应新环境很困难。我自己也是被收养的，也许正因如此，当我想要一个孩子的时候，我更倾向于去收养。 _

_ 同时，他想让我告诉你他并不介意上课的时候一个人呆着，但我对此持保留态度。我想让他周围的人都能爱着他，所以如果可以的话，请您帮他交一些朋友。 _

_ 他很难遇到第一眼见他就喜欢上他的人，但我知道他情绪平稳的时候是什么样子。 _

_ 谢谢。 _

_ Din。 _

_ 以及：学徒班究竟是个什么意思？ _

\----

哦该死的。

这男人真可爱。

Luke日了狗了。

\----

第二天早间休息的时候，Luke去了接待室，打算从Finn那里套点话出来。

他软硬兼施，告诉Finn自己并不怕向Yoda揭露他工作时大肆使用学校Wi-Fi和Poe视频聊天的事。他还告诉Finn如果可以的话，他会帮Rose要到Ray的电话号码，这一系列举动显然奏效了，因为Finn饱受折磨之后，长叹了一声。

“我不知道他喜欢什么——他开会的时候整天都带着那个头盔，”Finn耸耸肩，告诉他，“Yoda看起来并不怎么在乎这事儿，所以我干嘛在乎？我猜可能那顶头盔让他感觉安全吧，有种被保护的感觉？我之前也做过类似的事儿。”他并没有明说所谓类似的事儿究竟是什么，但Luke很清楚地知道Finn的童年，所以他没有问更多细节。

“所以你并不知道他长什么样咯？”他问道，近乎贪婪地发掘与Din的生活有关的一切。

Finn凑近看着他：“我可不像你有那种想法。”

“我没有！”Luke反驳道，“只不过……我就是好奇而已！我不关心他长啥样，我就是——”他的话戛然而止，他失望地撇撇嘴，哀哀地看着Finn，直到面前这人妥协下来。

“听着，”Finn全身充满着圣人一般的耐心与倦怠，开口道，“我不知道他的情感状况，他是家长和监护人，所以没那么多心思投入到这些上面。我所知道的就是他是个机械师，他挣的钱足够供这个孩子在这上学，而且他是Grogu唯一的紧急联系人。噢，而且如果他没空的话那么他时间表上写下来的每一个人都可以代替他的位置，随便选一个就能阻止第三次世界大战爆发。”

“啥？”Luke说道。

“很显然Djarin家里崇尚的是那种不偏不倚，”Finn耸耸肩，“但我也就只知道这些了。”

“啥？”Luke虚弱地重复道。

“等等，还不是全部——Cara说他骑一辆摩托，会说四种语言，每天晚上都给Grogu讲睡前故事，”Finn补充道，微笑转为苦笑，“但你肯定对这类消息不感兴趣，是吧？”

上帝啊，他每天每天晚上都给那孩子讲故事？

“你觉得对某个你从来没见过的人动心这可能么？”Luke不管不顾地问道，手指在Finn的桌子上反复敲打。

Finn难以置信地看着他。

“如果你一定要问的话，那可能已经太晚了，”他说，他的婚戒在阳光下闪烁，“你不觉得吗？”

\----

_ Din， _

_ 完全没问题！对这孩子讲我的身世不是什么值得避讳的事！ _

_ 大多数时候我都不是那个调节气氛的人，我会等他们其中一个人先开口之后再出手帮他们。我的意思是，我会摘掉我的机械手给他们。这一般能提起大部分孩子的兴趣。只有两个孩子被这个玩笑吓到过。 _

_ 不知怎么的，我觉得Grogu一定会喜欢这个玩笑的。 _

_ 请别担心，作为新生的话总不那么容易，但孩子们对他都很热心——我不会让你或者你的儿子失望的，我发誓。 _

_ 亲切问候。 _

_ Luke。 _

_ 以及：我其实并不怎么知道？我问过Yoda校长，但我一再追问，他看起来有点失落的样子。所以说实话，我其实有点害怕刨根问底。 _

\----

_ 请不要把你的手给Grogu。否则你就再也见不到它了。 _

Luke意识到Din这份警告的严重性的时候已经晚了两个小时，因为他得用一堆马卡龙哄着Grogu，才得以把自己的手拿回来。

\----

_ Din， _

_ Grogu今晚可能没法吃晚饭了。因为这事儿我们得商量着来，所以我给他吃了七个马卡龙。 _

_ 我很抱歉。 _

_ Luke。 _

\----

_ 你是不是把手给他了？ _

_ 好吧，我得说，七个马卡龙已经算得上是一种进步了。之前有一次他偷了我的车钥匙还不愿意还给我，然后我让我上司给他烤了个生日蛋糕。 _

_ 他的生日才过了不到三个月，但我能怎么办呢？ _

“哦我的上帝啊，”Luke吸了口气，双手捂住脸，竭力压下他那不受控制的微笑，“他太他妈可爱了。”

\----

“棕眼睛送来他的问候，”某天早上送Grogu上学的时候，Miggs说道。

Luke花了好几分钟才控制住自己的呼吸，卧槽，Din是 **棕眼睛** ？那双眼睛可能很大，很深情，如同麋鹿的眼神，只不过现在有了一种全新的意味……而且——

“Skywalker老师，Sera把Codin推倒了！”

——而且他还有工作得做，操。

\----

所以Luke可以笃定地说他的确是被Din给迷住了，也可能是有一点点过于痴迷了。

他不能笃定Din有没有感觉到这一点，但至少他的教室很快就成为了那支全能部队来来往往的“阅兵场”，这些人着实幸运，因为能够获得Din的垂青。

不过令人挫败的是每当Luke问起Din的时候，他们中都没有人正面回答他；他得到的所有反馈都是对方扬起的眉毛和半分玩味。出于一瞬间绝望的放任，他特别想知道他们会不会回去告诉Din，之后八卦这个对他简直着了迷的幼儿园老师。

这让他有点开心，因为没有人接受他的建议，愿意和他谈论Din Djarin。

他得承认因为他不知道Din的感情状态，所以反而有些许轻快的感觉——他不确定倘若他真的已经名草有主的话，自己会作何反应。

他也同样不确定如果他知道Din是单身的话，自己会作何反应。

\----

_ Din， _

_ 我想知道是否 _

_ 你有妻子，丈夫或者炮友吗 _

_ 你喜欢金发吗 _

_ 你想不想 _

_ 你的双肩和那身皮衣一样宽厚吗 _

_ 我能骑你的 _

_ Grogu今天交到了他的第一个朋友——我不知道他有没有亲口告诉你。她的名字是Winta，他们已经开始坐在一起吃午饭了。我知道你很关心他交朋友的事情，但请不要担心。 _

_ 孩子们对他都很热心，我敢说他已经赢得了我们全体教职员工的喜爱。 _

_ 亲切问候， _

_ Luke _

\---

_ Luke。 _

_ 谢谢你——听到这事我的确如释重负。 _

_ 我很高兴帮Grogu选择了你的班级。这很显然是我做过的最好的决定。 _

_ Din。 _

\----

“我是他所做过的最好的决定，”Luke大声欢呼，直直盯着电脑，直到双眼酸痛才肯罢休，“听到了吗R2—— **我是他所做过的最好的决定** 。”

他的雪貂短促地吱了一声，在他身上蹭了蹭，对他满足的叹息见怪不怪。

“我觉得我爱上他了，”Luke做着白日梦，叹了口气，随即他突然惊恐地转过头盯着R2D2，“我他妈现在该怎么办啊？”

\----

“约他出来。”Leia面无表情地称赞了一番他新近的“一见钟情”之后，如是说。

“我不能就这么——我甚至都不知道他是不是——我们连面都没见过——我是他孩子的老师，道德上过不去——我不能——约他出来？Luke试图解释，但他脸颊滚烫，手上全是冷汗，他非常确定自己马上就要心脏病发了。在他从自己毫无体统的歇斯底里中恢复过来之后，Luke就旋风般地冲进她的公寓，R2D2还在他的肩膀上挂着，这雪貂发出一连串惊恐的尖叫。

“我们要约谁干架啊？”Han插嘴道，他走进厨房，里面堆满了动物皮毛和油脂，“我们用啥招呼？刀还是枪？或者套索？我可以选套索吗？”

“不是，你个傻瓜，”Leia笑倒在Han怀里，“约他出来，约在学校，选个日子？”

Han眨眨眼：“有区别吗？”

Luke不完全确定如何去吸引一个从来没有正式见过面的人，但任何有脑子的人都会同意这个自杀式计划并不能抓住这个男人的心。

除了Han。

真的，世界上大多数事情后面都可以跟这样一个注脚，“除了Han”。

\----

保姆们仍旧一个换一个，Luke很想知道Din到底是怎么组建出这样一支忠心耿耿的军队的，遑论这其中个体差异如此多样。

他也很想知道Din是怎么不费吹灰之力就让他沦陷的。

\----

“你可以帮我拍张照吗？”某天Luke问Cobb。

男人无辜地笑了笑，他的手机闪了闪，摄像头直对着Luke。

“Din，”他说，眼神闪烁，其中透露着半分笑意，“他想要一张Grogu的照片，以此证明他在学校里玩得很好。”

“但是，”Luke飞快地眨了眨眼，虚指着Grogu说，“但你抱着Grogu呢。”之后他皱了皱眉，整理自己混乱的思绪，之后说到自己，“而且我随时可以给他发我自己的照片。”

“噢，”Cobb假装惊讶地砸了砸嘴，低下头看着Grogu，仿佛是这辈子第一次见到他似的，“我也是！”之后他转过身，迅速敬了个礼，晃荡着走出门，“再会Skywalker老师！”

Luke招了招手，在心底发誓永远不要让Han碰到这个家伙。

\----

_ Luke。 _

_ Cobb刚刚给我发了一张你的照片，还配了标题：这个小白脸绝对能一击必杀，我觉得你得知道你完全可以先办了他，你可以先耍耍他然后 _

**信息已删除！**

\----

这次是Fennec Shand，相比于口舌她更喜欢用眉毛表达感情。Finn第一次见她就拜倒在了她的牛仔裤下。她立刻让他想起了自己最好的朋友，不知怎么的他就想要她的号码。他希望不要有人和Rose一同争夺Rey，但随后他发现只是他自己单方面想要电话而已。

Luke用余光瞥了瞥Finn，特别想知道这个人是怎么这么快就交到朋友的。

Luke严肃决定一定要找个机会逼Finn说出他的所有秘密。

\----

Greef Karga浑身透出一股让人心安的气息，Luke几乎都想挤开Grogu，自己投入这个男人的怀抱。

但他止住了自己这个想法。

勉强吧。

他看到Greef小心翼翼地举起Grogu，仿佛是拖着一颗炸弹似的，伸着手臂抱住他，不过他的确笑得很温暖。Grogu开心地叫着，把乱涂乱画的纸撇在这个男人面前。

“画得很好，小家伙，”Greef的眼睛扫过画纸，真诚地夸赞道，“我猜那个绿色的圆圈是你？”Grogu咕哝了一声，点点头，“那个黑色的圆圈是……你爸爸？”Grogu咕哝得更大声了，双手在空中飞舞，“那这个……黄色的圆圈是谁？”

Grogu指了指Luke，笑得牙齿都要露出来，Luke觉得自己 **快要死了** 。

Greef斜睨着他，一脸怀疑，打量着Luke的时候慢慢地嗯了一声；说实话，面对这接二连三的奇异审视，他已经精疲力竭了，但目前为止，他似乎都顺利通过了测试，所以他只是站得直直的，毫不畏惧地迎上Greef的目光。

“Skywalker老师？”Greef说着，Luke张开嘴，过了一段时间他才发现Greef并不是在和自己说话。Grogu重重点头，兴奋地拍打着那张纸，吱吱呀呀地说话。“我明白了。”

他只说了这几个字，虽然轻描淡写，但听起来却有千钧之重，在一片寂静的教室里蔓延。

Greef的目光重新回到Luke身上，他的眼神现在柔和一些了，他再次点了点头，重复道，“我明白了。”

\----

“他他妈明白了什么？我自己可不明白！我做什么了！”Luke怒气冲冲地在Leia的客厅里来回转圈，一只手痛苦地猛抓着头发，“这人谁啊，他想从我这儿得到点啥？为什么我们就不能直接约出来见面呢？”

Han只是看着他来回转圈，之后转向Chewbacca，后者则全然无视了他们，两人专注地开始拆解Leia的烤面包机。起先，Luke觉得它这是坏了，Chewy正打算修好它，但后来Han告诉他他这是在故意毁掉它，因为他想要一个粉色的烤面包机，但Leia却买了个蓝色的。

这……就说得通了，显而易见。

“好吧，”Han开口说道，语速缓慢，摩挲着自己的下巴，“我经常出去旅行，去过几个地方，也见过些世面——当然做过不少事情——也许这事儿就单纯是，我不知道，就是某种荣誉审判之类的吧。”

Luke眨眨眼。

Chewy停下来，大吼了一声。

Luke又眨了眨眼。

“一场审判，”他重复道，胸口突然燃起希望的火焰，“你觉得我这是在被‘审判’。”

Han拍了拍Chewy，站起身来，颇具气概地说：“是的，一场审判——字面意思。也许在他和你约会之前你需要获得他家庭的承认。某些文化背景的人有这种习俗——他们会先评估你，看你能为这个家庭带来些什么。现在他有个儿子，这就更像是他们得确认你适不适合当这个孩子的父母。”

Luke缓缓地点了个头，咀嚼着Han的理论；这个理论并不糟糕，但有点不适合当下的背景。除此之外，Han的确比Luke去过更多地方，所以这只单纯是Din自己了解他的方法，在确认他的家人们都同意之后，他才会再近一步。

也许这整个饱受折磨的过程只是一种策略，因为Din也想要他，一如Luke想要——

“或者也许他一开始对你动了心，但是后来接Grogu的每个人都觉得你不值得，”Han插话道，坐回到椅子上，戏谑地笑道。

Luke瞪大眼睛看着他。

“或者也许他想要自己了结你，他的朋友们就是帮他试探试探，”Han添油加醋地说，Chewy吃吃地笑起来，烤面包机上的电火花啪啪作响。

Luke觉得他自己都能看到面包机冒烟了，老天，这次他是真的希望Leia能把他俩都干掉。

“或者也许——”

“求你还是回到审判理论上吧！”

\----

接下来接Grogu放学的女人脸上纹着漂亮的纹身——她的名字是Ahsoka Tano，她问他们这里有没有在招新人。

Luke一瞬间有些担心也许Han说的是对的，她是来杀他的，或者至少是来试探他，这样Din就可以自己杀了他。但随后他看到她看Grogu的眼神里有种温柔的坚定，还看到她没有讨好他，没有溺爱他——他看着她，想起了Rose Tico，他去年的助教。Rose在上课的时候提供了很大帮助，实话说，她没有继续来上班是一种巨大的损失。

他告诉Ahsoka他会和校长说一声，看看有没有空缺的志愿者岗位，先观察观察她能不能适应学校的教学工作。

他觉得不必再问她的从业经历。

仅需看看她和Grogu的互动情况就已经了然。

她也同样告诉他Din不来学校并非有意冒犯。

“他有点胆怯，”她说，Grogu屈起手指描画她的纹身，“大多数人都觉得他很冷漠，很戒备，但其实不是。他就是——”她柔和地笑着，那笑容有些无助，但却很迷人，“——经过了很多变故之后缺乏社交经验。”

Din有点胆怯，而且还有点不善言谈。

哦他妈的。

\----

_ Luke。 _

_ 我觉得你对我本人和我拜托去学校的人有点误解。我并不是和这些人有什么浪漫关系，我也不是像Ahsoka暗示的那么胆怯，我只是 _

**信息已删除！**

\----

Luke把他所知道的关于Din的一切列了一个清单，敏锐地感觉到R2D2正带着一种严肃的审视态度看着这些东西，眼睛晶亮。

  * 棕眼睛
  * 有个儿子
  * 收养的
  * 善良
  * 有保护欲
  * 机械师
  * 胆怯/内向/不善言谈
  * 总穿皮衣
  * 大致是父亲形象
  * 还有他的肩膀
  * 他的大腿
  * 他的腰
  * 他的……



在窘迫感汹涌而来将他撕碎之前，他没有再往更深处想。

\----

Bo-Katan Kryze走了进来，Luke彻底惊住了。

她是他妹妹的同事，他难以置信Din竟然认识她。他难以置信他和Din竟然有这么一层关系，直到现在——噢。也许他们之前见过？他仍然不知道这个男人的长相，但Luke很确定他一定能记住那副无比迷人的双肩。

但Bo-Katan走进他的教室接一个孩子依旧令人困惑。她属于上层阶级——Han发誓她有某种贵族血统，但Han还有一个理论说Leia也是一个公主呢，所以他能知道啥？

她让Grogu抱住她的腿，那孩子在她面前跑去找Luke的时候，她也毫无顾忌地笑着。她是Din的那群朋友当中最具辨识度的那一个，不过Luke发现自己在她面前站得更直了。

“我猜你就是Skywalker老师吧，”她从容不迫地说，“我听过你很多事情。”

有意思，我没听过什么关于你的事情，Luke酸酸地想。

“哦？我猜是Grogu告诉你的吧，”他说着，Grogu抱怨着叫了一声，他冲着他笑了笑，“很高兴能和你做朋友，而且——”

“我没法和Grogu说话，”Bo-Katan温文尔雅地插话道，“但他父亲可以，”她的笑容转而为赞叹，“对于那么一个坚韧的男人来说，如果情绪到了，他也的的确确能成个话唠。”

Luke眨眨眼，不确定自己该作何反应，Din竟然有谈到他！

“他——他……他是？”他问道。

Bo-Katan淡淡地笑了笑，利落地转过身：“我很期待再次见到你，Skywalker先生，”她优雅地挥挥手，“我的确认为你很适合他。”

“适合Grogu？”他抬起头问道，“你是在说Grogu，对吗？”

但他只听得到一声沉静的笑容，随即教室归于寂静，只剩他一个人。

她……她说的是Grogu……对吗？

对吗？

\----

“Bo-Katan今天来接的Grogu，”Luke特意到Leia的公寓里逛了逛，近乎炫耀地说，“Bo-Katan来接的他，而且暗示我很适合Din。她认识Din和你，Leia，”他绕着他妹妹走了一圈，“你认识Bo-Katan，这就意味着从某种意义上讲，你也认识Din！”

他重重地喘着气对他妹妹说，全然不顾她正在和Han享用浪漫晚餐——烛光和巧克力——外加草莓。

Leia正摘下其中一颗草莓准备亲手喂给Han，闻言顿住，脸上闪过一丝莫名的怒气，之后Han重重地叹了口气，从她手指上摘下那颗草莓。

“Bo-Katan和我完全不在一个分公司工作，”Leia耐心地解释道，尽管她疲惫地揉着太阳穴，仿佛Luke的出现让她头痛不已，“我们最多也就在三次年会上见过面，而且我们谈的事也无关社交。你是怎么觉得我会认识Din的？”

“Din也是个公主么？”Han调侃道，尽管他的目光很严肃。

“我不是公主，”Leia正式地告诉他，“我们是继承人——这还是有区别的。”

“在卧室里面没啥区别，显而易见。”

Luke做了个鬼脸，白眼几乎要翻到天上。

“注意言辞。”

“除非我给架到刑场上。”

“Din不是公主，”Luke厉声插话道，生气地翻了翻眼睛，“但他很显然认识几个公主。”Leia哀叹一声，她已经习惯Luke经常沉迷在Han的那些阴谋论里了。

“你也认识啊，”Han嗤笑道，抢走另一颗草莓，“男性无法垄断王室继承权，所以这不会让他有什么与众不同——”

“所有关于他的事情都是——”Luke打断他，窘迫感灼烧脸颊，Han饶有兴致地倾身靠近他。他这位妹夫接下来想要说的所有话都被Leia拍过来的手尽数堵在了嘴里。

“你是个成年人了，”Leia矜持地告诉他，“你们都已经互相在网上调情好几个周了，所以你就直接问他吧。你把这事儿想成洪水猛兽了，其实根本没那么厉害。这不是浪漫喜剧，别那么多浪漫幻想。”

Luke看着她。

“你想说什么？”他眯起眼睛说道。

但Leia没有回话，只是用手轻轻拍了拍他的头，发出一声恨铁不成钢的叹息。这也太戏剧化了，Luke真的不知道该对她这些举动作何反应。

他看着Han，后者迅速吃掉剩下的四个草莓，远远地看着，并没有过来救场的打算。

\----

_ Din， _

_ 我不知道你和Bo-Katan是朋友。 _

_ 我妹妹有时候和她一起工作过，认识Leia Organa吗？我想你应该没有见过她，也没听过…… _

_ 我不应该惊讶你交的这些朋友，但这次的确挺惊讶的，毕竟走进我教室门的可是一个未来继承人。 _

_ 有这么多人爱着Grogu可真好。 _

_ Luke _

\----

_ Luke。 _

_ 说实话，我觉得我们都没有把这看成是一种友谊。除此之外，她帮过我大概三十五次，而且Grogu也喜欢玩她的头发。 _

_ 我猜我从来就没想过自己会和什么类型产生交集，但我必须承认，我从来没有听说过Leia Organa。很抱歉。 _

_ 至于Grogu？他当然值得被爱。所有的爱。 _

_ Din _

Luke揉着脸叹了口气；这个男人还真的在为自己不认识他妹妹而道歉啊。

这也就意味着Luke必须为自己所指控的莫须有的罪名向她道歉。

该死的。

\----

慢慢地，在Luke还没有反应过来的时候，其他家长就开始加入Grogu保姆关系网。

一开始是Omera，她的女儿是第一个和Grogu交朋友的。Winta之前是个很害羞，很内向的学生，但她后来敞开了心扉，成了课堂上第一个主动提问的孩子，或者还会在一起做活动的时候当志愿者。

她在试图鼓励其他孩子和Grogu坐在一起，因为Grogu现在不再偷拿他们的东西了。

接下来是Carson Teva上尉，他坚决否认这么做是为了Din，而是为了Grogu，但即便如此，这也拓宽了这层关系。虽然他态度很粗鲁，但实际上并无此意，除此之外，Luke很喜欢他对孩子们讲话的态度，他面对他们时与对待成年人毫无二致。

不知为何，他觉得Grogu一定能够理解他讲的东西。

在之后是Grenouille夫人，她的孩子们一开始很提防Grogu，但后来他们发现不让他咬他们的最好方法就是咬回去。Grogu发现这事儿很有趣，尽管Luke觉得他皮肤上的那些牙印真的让人绝望，希望Din不要太生气。

无论如何，他逐渐接受了自己可能永远见不到Din这个事实而且——

并不。

不，那不是真的。

他很高兴能见到Grogu生命中的每个重要的人——Luke只是希望某一天他也能成为那个重要的人。

\----

_ Luke。 _

_ 我很惊讶这么快就没人再咬他了。 _

_ 他没有受伤，是吗？也没有流血吧？如果再发生这类事请一定要告诉我。 _

_ Din。 _

\----

天呐，Luke太迷恋这个男人了，他怎么能为从来没真正见过的一个人陷得这么深呢？

\----

Koska Reeves走进教室，Luke知道如果他曾经见过Din的话，那么就有很大几率Leia也见过Din这些令人“闻风丧胆”的朋友们，这个世界显然无力在这么狭小的一个地方控制住这么多强大的力量。

她话不多——就是走进来，接到Grogu，之后再走出去。

不过几秒钟之后Finn就进来了，满脸敬畏。

“她真的很喜欢你！”他说着，绕着Luke转了一圈，轻轻拍着Luke的肩膀，笑道，“你觉得Din是在用他这一个接一个的朋友引你上钩吗？”

说实话，这可比Han那个Din想要杀掉他的理论恐怖太多了。

\----

_ Luke。 _

_ 我不知道你是怎么做到的但是Koska对你非常欣赏，她从来没欣赏过任何一个人，你是怎么 _

**信息已删除！**

\----

Boba-天杀的-Fett走进他的教室的时候，Luke觉得自己的审判走向了尾声。这人昂首阔步地走进房间，仿佛坐拥天下。

Grogu立刻就精神起来，奔过去，又笑又叫地让Boba抱他起来。

“你好，Skywalker小子。”

“Boba Feet，”Luke温和地说，仔细看着Grogu舒舒服服地回应着Boba的抚摸；他同样也注意到Finn无比安静地溜走了。Finn曾经嘲笑过Luke对Grogu爸爸动心这件事，可有趣的事，当Boba身上所释放出来的那种威慑感真正降临到面前的时候，他先前的放肆顷刻间被榨得一干二净。

当然，Luke并不是真觉得Boba Fett有什么威慑感——说实在话，只是让人不那么愉快罢了。

“你妹夫怎么样啊？”Boba礼貌地问，他的目光如针一般刺过来，而Grogu还在一边把玩他的手指。

Luke咬了咬牙，强迫自己微笑：“Han很好，谢谢您还想着他。”

“那可太遗憾了，”Boba叹了一口气，那张面无表情的脸上浮现出一种友善的表情，“我可是特别希望能……逮到他呢。”

**除非你从我的尸体上踏过去** ，Luke想着，他非常担心Din是怎么和这号卑鄙之徒混在一起的。Boba Fett和Han几年前曾经有过一场纷争，最后Han被揍到昏迷，Boba Fett也消失得无影无踪。Han苏醒之后，Boba的逮捕令不知怎么的就被撤销了；这男人不怎么关心自己被揍到快玩完这件事，反而因为穿着病号服在医院里碰到Leia而一蹶不振了好久。

苏醒之后，他就对Boba Fett嗤之以鼻，发誓下次再在街上碰到这人，送去急诊的就不会是他自己了。

Luke并不完全确定Boba和Han的那场纷争因何而起，经过如何——他只知道Han的投机生意挡了Boba的路，而后者稳坐黑帮大佬的地位，两人遂在利润分成这事儿上产生了争执。

“我相信他可没那么优柔寡断。”Luke咬着牙说，之后Grogu破天荒地头一次在他面前焦躁起来。

“可惜。我可不介意再较量较量，”Boba的笑容极为尖锐，随即他轻轻地“嘘”了一声安抚Grogu，“也许下辈子？现在的话，我早就不走黑道了。我可有更大的鱼要钓，你肯定懂的。”

Luke皱起眉头，担忧地看向Grogu。

“出于某种原因，我并不想让你接这个孩子走，”他说，把重心移到另一只脚上；他有段时间没打过架了，但如果是要保护Grogu的话，他不介意赤手空拳地来上一场，“所以你有五秒的时间说服我。”

这种挑衅足以激怒Boba，更何况他已经够愤怒了。

“我相信你肯定已经意识到Din的那种天生的保护欲——和一头狮子差不了多少，”Boba说。Grogu开始烦躁起来，他温柔地安抚着他，“如果你不信任我的话，至少要相信他吧，他知道自己在干什么。”

Luke的确相信他。真烦人。

他看了看Grogu，后者也皱着眉头看着他。他想象着未来的自己得到什么时候才不会想在Boba Fett该死的脸上狠揍一拳。他又想到Leia和Han的相遇，也许他对这男人的那种尖刻的愤怒的确可以慢慢平息，直至变成一种……容忍。

或者也许Boba最终会碰到什么大佬然后在阴沟里翻车也说不准，这样Luke就不会总想着要解决他了。说真的，这两种选择无论哪种都好。

Grogu对他含混不清地咕哝着，Luke知道他再次引战的话一定得注意着点这孩子。

以及，如果他在他的教室里再打上一架的话，Yoda校长绝对绝对会很生气，所以……

“好吧，”他不情愿地妥协道，因为Grogu看起来真的要焦虑发作了，“但可别让我后悔这么做。”

“说得好像我曾经让你后悔了似的，”Boba走出教室之前最后撂了这么一句，Grogu轻轻拍着他的脸颊，含含糊糊地倾诉着自己的担忧。

\----

_ Din， _

_ 你特么是怎么认识Boba Fett的？ _

_ Luke _

\----

_ 我之前本来是打算杀了他的。说实话大多数朋友我都是这么认识的。 _

Luke盯着屏幕，清楚地知道Leia肯定在某个地方歇斯底里地嘲笑他。

\----

_ Din， _

_ 暴力环境可绝不利于Grogu健康成长——你知道的对吧？ _

之后Luke顿了顿，因为这条信息的行文完全不是他之前设想的哪种暧昧口吻，反而听起来有某种可怕的傲慢。

_ 如果不知道的话，那我很乐意给你上一课。 _

_ Luke _

_ 以及：你是在开玩笑，对吧？ _

\----

_ Luke。 _

_ 感谢你的建议。 _

_ 有件事挺微妙的，我知道如果我的朋友们同处一室一段时间之后会发生些什么。说起来还多亏去年冬至，那天大家发现Cobb和Boba绝对不能单独呆在房间里，尤其是喝了酒之后。同样如果Ahsoka和Bo-Katan在一个桌子上吃饭的话，中间得隔着至少三个人。 _

_ 不能给Fennec递餐刀。 _

_ 也不能让Koska拿到餐刀。 _

_ 说来讽刺，Grogu竟然就坐在那看着他们，没吵也没闹，没跑也没跳。这个发现倒让我吃惊不小。 _

_ 但这些小事不必担心——他们都很爱我的儿子，也不会伤害他。我也发现在我自己还没意识到的时候，Boba就能发现我的难处然后慷慨地提供帮助，所以我不觉得他有什么问题。 _

_ 相信我。 _

_ Din。 _

_ 以及：那是当然，Skywalker老师，我是开玩笑的。其实一开始他们当中大多数人是打算先杀了我。 _

\----

Luke不知道花了多长时间才完整地读完了那封邮件，他的思绪不断游走在Din的那两个字上，“微妙”，他想象着倘若他当着自己的面说出这个词，会是怎样的一种感觉。

他想象着他沙哑的声音，略显粗粝但却温润如丝。

操，他他妈在干什么？

\----

“他认识Boba Fett，”Luke急急忙忙跑进Leia的房间，不顾一切地宣布道；现在大概也就周六早上六点吧，但他非常需要他妹妹的建议，还需要Han主动建言献策。或者也许，他需要的是他们的支持和认可——毕竟，Boba之前可是想杀掉Han。

在生日聚会上这绝对会是一场灾难，当——如果他和Din在一起的话。

“他认识Boba Fett，还让他帮他带孩子，”Luke重复道，“他不想见我，但却很乐意让……让天杀的Boba Fett来带Grogu！”

“让天杀的Boba Fett来带谁？”Leia咕哝道，勉强把眼睛睁开一条缝，看着她哥哥。很显然Luke不是第一次不打招呼就闯进门了，因为他们没劈头盖脸骂他一通，也没把他踹出房间。

“Grogu。Din认识Boba Fett，”他强调道，“他这么一个没什么存在感的人，是怎么认识这么多人的？你们觉得……你们觉得他是不是和他拉帮结派了？比如暗网交易什么的？”

“这孩子说拉帮结派呢，Leia。”Han懒懒地玩味道。

看到他们对这么一件十万火急的事情竟然漠不关心，Luke简直要疯了。

“他之前可是想杀了你啊。”Luke说。

“谁不是呢？”Leia咕哝着，打了一个大大的呵欠。

“我难道不得关心关心Din交了些什么朋友么？他让一个谋杀犯帮他带孩子。”Luke加重语气，焦虑地抓着头发。

“一个未遂谋杀犯，”Han耸耸肩纠正道，“而且，你妹妹说的对——谁不想杀了我呢。就连她自己一天都想杀我三次。”

“一般早上就五次了。”Leia戏谑道，声音里依旧倦意浓浓。

“我难道不应该报警吗？”Luke问道，他碰了碰Leia的腿，满脸忧虑。Han长叹一声，坐起身体，歪着脑袋，平静地看着Luke在歇斯底里的崩溃边缘反复徘徊，“我的意思是，他说我应该相信他然后我相信他了……但他也很可能是在暗示Boba Fett是那种甜心老爸，我觉得我竞争不过他。”

“你的确挣的没他多。”Leia从鼻子里嗤笑一声。

“你们看，”Luke在Leia面前伸出一只手，“我也就是这只机械手比较亮眼，衣品不错，头发也还算看得过去。我也就这些比得上Boba了，说真的。”

有一瞬间的寂静。

Leia突然眨了眨眼，靠在他丈夫身上一个劲儿地拍着他。

“他这是没安全感了，”她说，“如果中午之前他还是这个样子的话，那就得你出手了。”

“我知道了，我知道了。”Han说，重重地叹了口气，推开她的手。

Luke不知道自己现在该作何反应，这两位已经开始轮番对付他了，甚至还制定了一堆计划，不过这并不是他最近知道的最坏的消息。

“听着兄弟，”Han抬起一只手，说出自己的观点，“你不是说Din是做机械师或者类似这种的么？Boba可能之前就是这家伙的客户，也不是不可能嘛。他们顶多也就是合法合作伙伴关系或者啥。”好吧，是的，这听起来合理多了，也根本不像Luke自己臆想的什么雇佣打手之类的角色，“不过这家伙莫名其妙的领导能力还真的闻所未闻，”Han的语气转为激赏，他又叹了口气，靠在床头，“这家伙应该把这种天赋打打包当伟哥卖——绝对抢手，然后他就金钱滚滚来了。”

Han故意盯着Luke，后者却并不怎么买账。

“你从来没见过他。”Luke严肃地说。

“这就有趣了，”Han狡猾地笑了笑，“因为显而易见，你也没见过。”

Luke难以置信地张大嘴，被他这种厚颜无耻的行为彻底惊到了，但他看到Leia背着他吃吃窃笑的时候，他脆弱的心脏才结结实实地挨了一重锤。

好吧。无比合理。

“Chewy才是那个一直破坏你家家具的家伙。”他告诉Leia，之后跳下床走出房间，身后的大型屠杀现场让他稍显宽慰。

真的，他再也不会找他们出主意了。

\----

_ Din， _

_ 求你了，请一定告诉我你和Boba Fett的工作关系，不然我真的要得心脏病了。 _

_ Luke _

\----

_ 有个人砸了他的车，然后他来找我修车。 _

_ 修理划痕容易得很——但把座椅里面的血迹洗掉的话…… _

\----

_ 请告诉我你这一定是打错字了，我不知道你原来想说啥但请你请你请你告诉我Boba不是在车里杀了什么人然后找你帮他善后。 _

\----

_ 我开玩笑的。 _

_ Boba从来不在车里杀人。 _

\----

第二天早上Fennec送Grogu来上学的时候，只停了那么一小会儿，丢给Luke一个苦笑。

他站在那，被她凌厉的身姿闪得愣了好久，直到一只小手扯住他的裤子，他才意识到Grogu的存在。他低下头，冲着那双打量着他的大眼睛笑了笑；他早就该注意到Grogu的。

“嘿小家伙，”他低下头说，“Fennec阿姨又来送你了？”

Grogu狠狠点头。

“那我猜……你爸爸今天还是不来接你？”

Grogu继续点头。

Luke咬着嘴唇，有点迟疑——Grogu只是个孩子，如果问他他爸爸是不是单身，真的不合适，但他至少很诚实。

“我是真的很想见见你爸爸，”Luke说，Grogu好奇地咕哝了一声，他的眼神飘忽了那么一瞬，“我就是觉得。他看起来很好，就这样。棕眼睛。胳膊也好看。就很好。”他发现自己又堕入了那个关于Din的幻梦，随即笨拙地清了清喉咙。

Grogu眨了眨眼睛，抬起头，聪慧的目光敏锐异常。在他的注视下，Luke仿佛被剖开了一般，自己的情绪和心思都好像被一道X光扫了个遍；他觉得自己从来没遇到过Grogu这样的孩子，说实话，如果他今年年末转学走了的话，他一定会超级想他。

最好从现在开始就珍惜他们在一起的每分每秒……好吧，如果他失去了Grogu，就也同时失去了和Din发消息的理由。

可是，他没理由哀悼自己从未拥有过的东西。

“好啦，”Luke几乎是在自言自语，他捞起Grogu抱在怀里，带他走进学校，“即便他是单身，也总比我情况要好。你爸爸认识很多很厉害的人——我一个幼儿园老师怎么比得过呢？”

\----

_ Din， _

_ 我觉得Grogu恐怕是生病了——有谁能来接他回家吗？拜托了。 _

_ 没什么严重的，但我觉得他最好还是在家里休息。 _

_ Luke _

\----

Din读到消息，瞬间慌张起来。

他完全忘记了自己列在Grogu接送时间表上的那些朋友，完全忘记他准备了所有应急计划却唯独忘了生病这回事，完全忘记自己还在工作，也完全忘记自己会见到Grogu那个秀气和蔼的老师——他儿子病了然后他就……无比慌张。

他一边心不在焉地给Peli道了歉，另一边已经冲出她的汽修店，跳上摩托然后迅速点火，风一般地直直奔向Yoda学院。他的整个世界都荡然无存，心中只有一个念头在疯狂闪烁： **Grogu需要他。**

他摸着口袋里的那个金属球，心脏疯狂跳动，剧痛难忍。

**Grogu需要他。**

这比一切都重要。

\----

Grogu并没有生病——他好几年都没生过病了，而且也许之后几年也不会生病。

可是他真的很绝望。

他几个星期以来不得不忍受他爸爸缩在电脑前反复阅读他写下来的每个单词，而这仅仅是因为他想知道现在就说Yoda学院是最好的学校是否为时尚早，或者他是不是应该感谢Skywalker老师对Grogu无微不至的关怀。而且他几个星期以来都不得不忍受Skywalker老师对他爸爸感情生活全方位的打探，忍受他和爸爸朋友们之间的闲聊，忍受不得不亲眼看着Skywalker老师一个一个地猜测那些人是不是他爸爸的伴侣。

然后他发现Skywalker老师竟然要放弃了？就在他可能是最好也是唯一值得他爸爸付出真心的人的时候？他很和蔼，很慷慨，但也明白什么时候应该制止Grogu的不当举动。他很坚强也很公正，Grogu知道如果他爸爸和Skywalker老师在一起的话，他至少能有一个给他辅导家庭作业的人。Ahsoka阿姨只有那么一点点时间，其他人也基本管不了什么用。

如果这些都不够糟糕的话，他还看到他们在打赌，Cara阿姨觉得他们今年年底就会在一起，但是Boba叔叔说Din一只脚踏进学校门之前Skywalker老师就会挂掉。

Grogu可不想那样。

他特别不想那样，因为Cobb叔叔是唯一一个支持他爸爸去学校的，他真的很想让他赢，因为头等奖是一堆小蛋糕。所以他假装生病，让Winta帮他做出生病的假象——她甚至搓热了一块毯子然后盖在他脸上，直到他看起来像是发了烧不得不打健康热线的那种程度。

Skywalker老师也不例外。

他看到Grogu的时候脸色都变了，然后立刻让Winta告诉Finn他得给Grogu爸爸打个电话，因为他感觉不太舒服。计划无比完美，实施无比完美，大概也会有个完美结局。如果Cobb叔叔输了的话，Grogu才会是最失望的那个。

一给他爸爸打完电话，Skywalker老师就抱着Grogu去了前台，让一个叫Threepeeoh的男人临时代课。Winta冲Grogu挤了挤眼睛，他也有样学样，这是他们小孩之间革｜命友谊的象征。

Finn看着Grogu，砸了砸嘴，之后从桌子底下掏出一瓶冰水递给他，领他走到正门旁边一张很时髦的沙发上坐下。Skywalker老师坐在他身边，紧张到全身颤抖，Grogu深深祈祷他爸爸会出现在他面前。他看到Finn对Skywalker老师扬了扬眉毛，后者满脸通红，在他手腕上拍了一下然后把他赶到一边。

有趣。

Grogu晃了晃腿，仔细倾听街上的动静；Peli奶奶的汽修店离学校没那么远。他爸爸见到他那个秀气的小老师之后，学校这个地方就成了最大看点。到了现在，学校成了焦虑的源头，因为他们每次来到镇上的时候他爸爸都很担心会无意间碰到Luke。Cara阿姨觉得这事儿无比好笑，Koska阿姨觉得他爸爸就是个懦夫——她觉得是男人就应该在第一次见到Luke的时候就去要他的号码。

毕竟她是和Bo-Katan阿姨一起生活的女人。但Grogu觉得大家的发展节奏各不相同，要求他爸爸下手和她一样快并不怎么公平。

话是这么说，可他之前没想到他爸爸和乌龟一样慢，所以也许她说的也没错。

“哦，那一定是……那一定是他了，”Skywalker老师深呼吸一口气，止不住地跺脚，摩托车的轰鸣声从远处传来。Grogu安静地看着Skywalker老师一只手捋着头发，弹弹身上的灰，看着镜子里的自己，“我看起来怎么样？”

“看起来就像你要照顾一个生病的孩子，”Finn面无表情地指出，“靴子擦得挺亮。”

“这双鞋不错，是吧？”Skywalker老师说，低下头看着自己及膝长的黑色靴子。Grogu并不觉得学校能让他这么穿，但Skywalker老师已经做过许多学校没允许的事了——比如说和他爸爸搞暧昧。“噢……噢就是他。Finn，Finn，那人就是他。”

“你怎么还有脸抱怨我老说Poe的事儿？”Finn说，“还有，他老板Peli之前打电话说有个很详细的消息要给你，”Finn清清喉咙，之后说道，“他是单身，所以让我们赶快脱离苦海吧，求求了。”他对着Skywalker老师笑开了花，后者脸色刷白，之后由白转红，最后通红到不可救药。“我得说，她真的很懂。”Finn补充道，随即也盯住窗子，呆呆地看着Grogu的爸爸。

他很明显是放下工作赶来的——穿着深灰色的工装，套一件皮夹克，头盔端端正正戴在头上。油污和尘土沾了他一身，说实话Grogu很绝望，因为他爸爸理应给人留下个好印象。可是回看Skywalker老师也不怎么体面，他衬衫上全都是手指抓出来的皱褶，牛仔裤上还沾了一大片黄色颜料。而且他看起来就好像虚弱得要昏过去了。但靴子看起来的确不错。

也许他们俩是真的适合彼此。

Grogu看着Finn按响蜂鸣器让他爸爸进来——那声音让Skywalker老师颤抖了一下，看着他爸爸走向前台的时候，他的脸颊红得就像个苹果。他看不到他爸爸的脸，但他的动作凌厉，略显慌乱，说明他很担心，但不知道怎么控制情绪。Grogu小小地呼唤了一声，之后跑去抱住他爸爸的腿，他不喜欢他受哪怕一丁点儿的痛苦，所以想赶快让他安心。

他爸爸迅速抱起他紧紧搂在怀里，用戴着手套的手擦过Grogu的额头。他另一只手拿着一个银色的小球，紧紧握着，如同握住他的焦虑。Grogu轻轻地哼了一声，挥着手去玩他爸爸的项链，努力去安慰他心烦意乱的爸爸。

“嘿小家伙，”他爸爸喃喃道，担忧水一般从每个音节的间隙渗出来。他抱着他仔细检查，“你还好吗？受伤了？有什么想要的东西么？”

Grogu只是抓住他爸爸的手指，一根接一根地合拢，他很高兴这个计划奏效了，而且毫无瑕疵。他爸爸最后总算来了学校，而且见到了Skywalker老师，而且现在他们可能马上就要结婚了，他就能吃到那种香草冰淇淋做的婚礼大蛋糕。

“他有点发烧。”Skywalker老师终于小声说，他的表情中藏着喜悦，因为他终于吸引到了Grogu爸爸的注意力，“除此之外他看上去有点累。我觉得他只是需要休息一下……如果这是他第一次在学校里生病的话，那就可能是因为他在学习上太投入了。带他回家吃点小蛋糕，我知道他喜欢吃蛋糕——他恢复的速度快到你不敢想。”

Grogu咯咯笑起来，因为他真的想吃小蛋糕，他还想打个盹，而且说不定他爸爸要和Skywalker老师求婚，然后Cobb叔叔就赢定了。

但他爸爸只是站着没动；他慢慢地看着Grogu盯着Skywalker老师时的样子，尽管他的脸藏在头盔下面，Grogu还是能听到他的呼吸变快了，他还感觉得到他疯狂加速的心跳。

他爸爸激动不已。

“我……谢谢你，”他爸爸真诚地说。

“你……你太客气了。”Skywalker老师柔声说，歪着头开心地笑了笑。

Grogu看着他们安静地望向彼此，模模糊糊地想这是不是Cara阿姨所说的“孺子不可教也”。他和Finn交换了一个表情，后者似乎也同意这蔓延开来的寂静简直太痛苦了，让人不忍直视。

好吧。

至少他们活生生地直面彼此了——这也算进步了，不是吗？

\---

_ Luke， _

_ 谢谢你，Grogu感觉好多了。有趣的是我让他休息了两个小时，吃了三个小蛋糕之后，他真的缓过来了。 _

_ 我考虑了一下你的想法。我觉得我应该有时间来学校喝个咖啡之类的。 _

_ 我们明天可以详细聊聊，我会自己送Grogu来学校。 _

_ Din。 _


	2. 番外：约会

有时候，Grogu不知道自己为什么要操这份闲心。

“坐过来看我不让你尝尝我叉子的厉害。”

“有意思。你们这么想干一场架然后毁掉Din的约会吗？有些人可能觉得这就是自私自利的表现，你觉得呢，Fennec？”

“我只是很惊讶，她竟然选了叉子——Koska，可能你更愿意展示一下你的刀功？”

“我可决不允许你们谁在这挑事儿——懂？”

“公主殿下马上就要怒了，老大。咱们可得保持仪态。”

Greef爷爷重重地叹了口气，低下头看着Grogu：“我之前还觉得今天晚上我只需要当你一个人的保姆就行了。”他说，Grogu着急地咕哝着，他顺着他的意，递给他一根红色蜡笔。他们第一次到这家餐厅的时候，服务人员就给了他一张活动表，所以自从大人们在他身边硝烟四起之后，他就开始全程兴致盎然地在上面涂涂抹抹。他现在认识更多颜色了，所以不会放过任何一个展示这项技能的机会，“我应该让Din多付给我一笔精神损失费。”

“Din今晚还给你钱了？”Cara阿姨饶有兴致地插进来，一双黑色眼睛挨近Greef爷爷仔细打量，“我当保姆的时候他可从来没给过我钱，接送上下学那几趟也没有。”

“噢，别装得好像你这么做不是为了Grogu似的，”Cobb叔叔取笑道，靠近Greef爷爷，玩笑似地轻轻拍了拍Grogu的耳朵，“咱们的小家伙可需要咱们呢。”Grogu开心地咿咿呀呀，自觉地迎向Cobb叔叔的抚摸；自从叔叔赢了那场赌局，他就乐昏了头，对Grogu也是满心欢喜地愈发宠溺起来。Cobb叔叔甚至用赢来的那份钱买了今天一整天的单——不过考虑到他用的是其他人的钱，理论上讲，他们还是自己买了自己的单。

但现在还没人愿意提起这事儿——Grogu觉得其实他们都暗暗瞅着机会准备耍Cobb叔叔一番。

只不过情绪上头的时候，他们都会变得非常没有耐心，真让人头疼。

“他需要的，”Fennec阿姨放下茶杯，一针见血地纠正道，“是他爸爸能克服自己这道心理难关，别再像一个傻里傻气的懦夫似的。”

“他最后还是做到了不是么？”Cobb叔叔说，不着痕迹地朝Grogu他爸爸做了个手势，后者正和Skywalker老师坐在一起，“瞧瞧——我们的小男孩真的长大了。”

他们齐齐转身看着他爸爸和Skywalker老师坐在一起。还有其他客人也来这里享受咖啡约会，但他们的桌子摆在屋子正中间，远离尘嚣。可能不是他爸爸喜欢的那种私人约会，但舒适安闲。

这个餐厅很小，很温馨，闻起来有股很强的肉桂味儿，是Skywalker老师认识的一个前军官开的。Grogu只知道这些，因为他爸爸约会前死命搜集了这个地方的一切资料。他很确定他爸爸详细考察了出口、安全系统、餐厅位置还有当时正在准备中的菜单——也就是他们现在吃的那一份。

Grogu不懂为什么第一次他们来这里的时候他爸爸就不辞辛劳地在看菜单，但他猜这可能是为了正式约会的时候能好好表现吧。他爸爸可以什么都不做，但一定在努力表现得很酷很潇洒，Koska阿姨如是说。

“不是那种长大，”Greef叔叔不带感情地评论道，“他有时候早晨还是让我送孩子上学。”

“那是因为他真的很忙，”Cobb叔叔说，冲着空气挥了挥手，“让他哪凉快哪呆着去吧。”

“别管学校的事了，看看他现在！我简直不敢相信他现在还戴着头盔。为啥他还戴着头盔啊？”Bo-Katan阿姨抱怨道，嫌弃地看着Grogu他爸爸。Grogu冲她嘟囔了一声；他不明白他为什么对他爸爸的衣品这么暴躁，尽管他觉得原因可能是大部分衣服都是Boba叔叔帮着挑的。

好吧，他的衣品可能有待提高，但那顶头盔真的无伤大雅啊。

Grogu喜欢那顶头盔，他知道Skywalker老师也很喜欢。

“你不记得上次有人让他摘头盔的时候了吗？”Cara阿姨说着，扬起一边眉毛，“那次以他朝那个人大发雷霆告终——且看现在谁来勇争第二呢？”她语气单纯又无辜，一边嘲笑似地抬起下巴。

Bo-Katan阿姨竭力控制住表情的扭曲，放下咖啡。她把咖啡整个儿弄得黑乎乎的，Grogu实在不懂——喝那种没加糖也没加糖浆的东西有什么好玩的。

“我原本希望他能有所成长，不再需要那种肤浅的荣誉誓言，”她优雅地说，“看来是我错了。”

“现在，现在Boba——没必要和这位女士对着干了，”Cobb叔叔缓缓插话道，收获对方注意之后，他挤了挤眼睛。Grogu也不确定为什么Cobb叔叔这么爱招惹Boba叔叔，但他觉得人们可能就是喜欢用不同的方式搞暧昧。他只是很高兴他爸爸和Skywalker老师没有像他的其他家人那样用武器调情；如果到处鲜血四溅的话，他的教室可就不会像家一样温馨了。“我们来这儿是为了和可爱的朋友们共进晚餐的，可别破坏气氛啦。”

“我发现有趣的是你似乎感觉我们是朋友啊。你觉得我忘了去年你都干过些什么了吗？”Boba叔叔问道，定定地盯着Cobb叔叔，呲了呲牙对他笑道，“我对小偷可不会那么友好。”

“哦？那这么说你是想自私地把我据为己有咯？”Cobb叔叔挑逗道，他笑到酒窝都露了出来，“或者也许我可以把你据为己有，嗯？”

“我会生吞活剥了你。”

“那我可热烈欢迎。”Cobb叔叔笑得更欢了。

“我觉得他可能会把你噎死。”Fennec阿姨告诉Boba叔叔说，“最好还是不要冒这个险。”

“那只对小玩意儿管用，相信我，”Cobb叔叔说，他笑容锐利，双目闪烁，“我尺寸可不小。”

“ **注意孩子** ！”Greef爷爷突然说道，指了指坐在他身边的Grogu；Grogu正埋头在纸上涂涂画画，闻言只是咯咯地笑了笑；他还听到过比这更糟糕的呢，尽管大多数他都不怎么理解，他还是知道每次他们触及到Greef叔叔的底线，都是因为那种 **大人的事** ，“还有孩子在这儿呢！”

“我告诉过你和他待在家里吧，”Bo-Katan阿姨温和地说，“或者至少至少，把他留给Peli照顾。”

“Peli有约……和谁来着，Kuiil？”Greef爷爷应道，Grogu不喜欢他那种苦涩的语调。他觉得Greef爷爷一定喜欢Peli奶奶，只不过没人敢打开天窗说亮话。说实在的，大人们都 **太傻了** ，“而且，他父亲要去约会，你真的觉得他会乖乖被人看着待在家里？”Greef爷爷继续道，语气平静无波；Grogu咯咯笑了，在空中挥舞着双手，深表同意。

真的。

没人能够阻止他。

甚至连Greef爷爷都不能。

“他可有自己的主意呢。”Ahsoka阿姨说，这是她落座以来第一次开口说话，“记不记得我第一次在家里教他的时候？他从房子里逃了出来，等我注意到他不见的时候，他已经在去Peli汽修店的路上了。”她听起来对此尤其印象深刻，Grogu用鼻子碰了碰她，很高兴她能为他感到骄傲。

“就这你还有资格做教师？”Koska阿姨讽刺道，无视了Bo-Katan阿姨在一边嘘她让她住口。有时候真的很难看出来谁和谁是朋友，谁和谁又不是，但Grogu觉得这不是他该担心的事儿。

冬至那天他爸爸就已经真真实实地领教过一番了。

Ahsoka阿姨转向Koska阿姨，温和地笑道：“我已经是个老师了——要我给你上上礼仪课么？”

“操他妈的，”Miggs叔叔一口打断，摇了摇头，发出一声刺耳的大笑，“我本来还以为你们能不这么夸张呢。为啥咱们不直接拉着椅子和他们坐在一起得了？直接让他们知道咱们的存在？”他及时止住了纷争，尽管Koska阿姨依旧甩给Ahsoka阿姨一个冷冷的眼神。Grogu觉得他们班上没人有他这么一帮家人，但他真的毫不介意。

现如今他们之间的争吵已经很少演变为肢体冲突了，他们也已经学会至少努力大事化小，小事化了。Grogu知道这是为了他，真的，所以他也更爱他们了。

“他们好像真的注意到我们的存在了，”Fennec阿姨嘲弄地说，带着淡淡的失望看向Grogu的爸爸，“目前为止他们就只是在谈论Grogu，点菜，现在他们就只是……默默地看着彼此。”她挫败地说，“我就知道咱们应该强迫让他带上那个微型耳机，没了咱们他真的完全孤立无援了。”

Grogu不开心地叹了口气，因为实际上Fennec阿姨说的是对的——除了Skywalker老师询问他爸爸的近况和Grogu现在在哪里之外，他们所做的就只有默默地对视，然后双腿在桌子底下羞涩地缠在一起。

但这并不意味着事情正在往糟糕的方向发展。

毕竟Skywalker老师淡淡地笑得很开心，他爸爸也和其他人有了真正的肢体接触——这必然有着什么不同寻常的意味，因为对他爸爸来讲，毫不羞涩地让人碰他可真是重大进展。

他爸爸甚至摘掉了手套——Grogu能看到他涂得乱糟糟的蓝色指甲油，这是之前他坐在他爸爸怀里涂的。他们坐下的那一瞬间Skywalker老师就对这个颜色赞不绝口，搞得他爸爸只能偏了偏头甩掉那种心慌意乱的窘迫，所以这次约会一定进展良好。

“哦上帝啊，那个服务员又来了。”Koska阿姨突然不开心地嘘声道。

Boba叔叔坐得更直了，他的嘴角弯起一个尖锐的弧度，这是高度警觉的表现。那个服务员接近他爸爸的桌子，用银色的托盘托着他们点好的东西——一杯中杯摩卡，还有一杯芒果奶昔，装在一个很高的杯子里。Grogu听不真切他们在说什么，但他看得到Skywalker老师略有些发愁的表情，他爸爸开心地抖了抖肩膀。

“我认出那个服务员了，”Bo-Katan阿姨屏住呼吸，好奇地咕哝道，“我很确定。”

Boba叔叔抽了抽鼻子。

Grogu不明白这是为什么；他期待Koska阿姨能问问为什么，但之后他的注意力就被Skywalker老师吸引了，后者拿起一把叉子，利落地在那个服务员的大腿上捅了一下。Grogu慌张地尖叫起来，他之前从来没见过Skywalker老师这么暴力！Greef爷爷迅速嘘声安抚他。他爸爸很显然知道他们在那坐着；在过去的十分钟里，他一直在笨拙地冲Grogu挥动手指，可是完全没有人注意到。

好吧。

除了Grogu自己之外，但他总是能注意到他爸爸做的所有事情。

之后Skywalker老师又捅了那个服务员一下，Grogu很想知道他老师做这事儿是不是已经习以为常了。鉴于这个男人一直致力于在课堂上营造非暴力的气氛，这可就太奇怪了，但也许这些事情都发生在学校之外？Miggs叔叔爆发出一阵粗哑的大笑，Koska阿姨憋住一声嗤笑，赞同地点点头。

“我喜欢他。”她简短地说，Bo-Katan阿姨任由她说，而且还点点头，她们的手指在桌上交缠。听到她这番话，Grogu不禁咕哝了一声，之后她冲他眨眨眼，他笑得更欢了。

“我也是。”Boba叔叔说道，言语间透露出无比浓厚的兴趣。

“是我先看到他的。”Koska阿姨说道，迎向一场并不存在的挑战（也并无必要存在）。

Boba叔叔只是扬起一道眉毛，Grogu烦躁地呻吟了一声，手指自动伸向挂在脖子上的项链，因为整个气氛突然之间紧张了起来。自从他“生病”那天起，他爸爸就给了他这个吊坠，提醒他无论他们分开多远，他都会一直想着他。但这反而让Grogu有些愧疚耍了这个小把戏来骗他……

不过他也一直想要这条项链，所以愧疚之情并没有持续多久。

“不，”Boba叔叔尖牙利嘴地回应道，“你不是。”

“你这是什么意思？”Koska阿姨说道，她皱着眉坐在那，语气平静但充满怀疑，“我可在你很早之前就见过那个小老师了。”但Boba叔叔只是摇摇头，表情冷漠。

“她不是在你之前见的他么？”Cobb叔叔怪异地皱着眉，开口道。

但Boba叔叔只是哼了一声，之后一板一眼地抿了一口他的气泡水。

“你什么时候见过他的？”Koska阿姨问道，她转向Bo-Katan，递给她一个莫名其妙的表情；但没得到回复，于是她又转身面向Boba叔叔，不耐烦地怒道：“你他妈什么时候见过他的，你怎么等到现在才告诉我们？”

她的提高音量，随即立刻埋头去看菜单。从这声音来看，他们势必已经在桌子底下相互踢了起来。

Grogu抱怨起来，把他的蜡笔甩在桌上，再一次问自己何必要操这份闲心。

\----

“我真的很抱歉，”Din静静地说，朝着Koska的方向偏了偏头，后者已经由高声的命令转弱为愤怒的嘟囔。他原本可以把Grogu留给Kuiil照顾，但这人已经……有约了；无论如何，Greef应该知道怎么带这孩子，而且——不，Din现在有些太假模假样了，“我没有料到他们会来，我向你保证。”

“没事的。”Luke迅速向他保证道，他前倾身子，绽放出一个愉快的微笑；刻意压低声音，双眼闪亮。“你认识那个一直打你的服务员吗？”Din沉声回应。Luke的脚踝轻轻划过他的腿，随即被碰过的那地方就有些火烧火燎地刺痛起来。“那是我妹夫。”

他有些惊讶地坐直身体：“我不知道他在这工作。”他说道，鉴于他花费了大量时间来调查这些人都是谁，从哪来，食物经由其手是不是安全可靠，他应该早就知道这事儿了才对。

这个人一定是避过了他的调查——又或者他是新来的，如果能从他的表现观察出来的话。说实话，Din并没有因为这个服务员的注意而受到任何搅扰，因为后者仅仅是在观察他们而已；Luke现在坐在他面前，看上去还和第一次一样那么可爱，Din怎么舍得从他身上移开眼睛呢？

“他不是在这工作。”Luke承认道，脸上的表情有一瞬间的腼腆。

“啊，”Din开口道，庆幸他还戴着头盔，这样就可以隐藏起他无比困惑的表情；该死的，他之前还觉得他自己家很奇怪呢，现在——不，不，他家仍然是最奇怪的那一家，“我猜这可能就解释为什么你捅了他之后他还是那么和善了。”

Din也是后知后觉，只有家人能够那么快地原谅这种捅人事件，而且态度竟然还如此轻描淡写。但这仅仅是因为那个罪魁祸首是自己找捅。

“是啊，这事儿……的确是挺经常发生的，”Luke说，略有些羞耻地避开他的注视，“抱歉，我一定让你觉得很尴尬吧。”

“没事的，”Din迅速地纠正Luke道，因为说实话，现如今再看到什么人被捅已经勾不起他的警惕心了，“我倒很高兴头一次保住了我自己的名声。”

Luke苦笑了一声，小心翼翼地点了点那张桌子，那俨然是一处避难所，专门收留Din那群招摇过市的朋友。

“你觉得他们没保住你的名声？”Luke说道，他的言语里暗含一种温柔的调侃，表情中也包裹着柔和的欣喜。

“也许吧，”Din耸了耸肩，态度软下来，“但我可以保证他们坐在那大部分是因为他们对我生活无尽的窥探欲。”他的话让Luke哈哈大笑起来，他发现自己完完全全被落在Luke唇角的那一连串笑声迷住了。

他……一瞬间他很想知道用自己的双唇亲自品尝那种笑声，会是一种怎样的感受。

但只有一瞬间。

“如果这能让你好受些的话，我真的很确定我几分钟前看到我妹妹和那个前台接待也躲在菜单下面探头探脑呢，”Luke说道，伸长脖子朝Din身后看了一眼，笑容耀眼，“而——且，他们也是和朋友一快过来的。真是理所当然了。”

“可真是孽力反噬，”Din听出了Luke声音里的恼怒，随即如此评价道；Luke好奇地偏过头看着他，他止住藏在头盔下的那抹微笑，“你懂的，这样你就不用过段时间再给我们介绍你妹妹了。”

Luke呻吟起来，他缩回脑袋，手按在鼻梁上捏了捏。

“我每一天都在后悔当时告诉了她，”他嘟囔道，现在正正面对着Din，表情狡黠，“我要是知道她给Bo-Katan发消息说了咱们这事儿的话，我绝对会把嘴闭得严严实实。”

“我可对此持怀疑态度。”

Luke的回答被淹没在他的那杯饮料里；那表情几乎能让Din立刻融化在座位上，这男人简直太……太……

**可爱** 了。

\----

“你觉得他是一直都戴着头盔吗？”Rey问道，她真的是出于纯粹的好奇心，现在他们正仔仔细细观察着坐在他们前面的那一对儿。

“我不知道……他洗澡的时候总得摘吧。还有睡觉呢，”Rose应道，不怎么确定地皱起鼻子，“还有接吻？”

“Luke告诉我Din曾经来自这么一个家庭——现在也是，真的。他们宣誓忠于礼节、正义与荣誉。很显然，他是出于尊敬才一直把脸遮起来，”Leia耐心地解释道，看到她丈夫坐在吧台前面咧着嘴笑开了花，不禁皱了皱眉头；为什么他觉得最好的方法是在Luke约会的时候去做卧底呢，实在是让人百思不得其解。她转了转眼珠，曲起指节在桌子上敲着，随后转向Finn好奇地问道，“Finn，你之前有摘掉面具接过吻吗？”

这个问题让她有点忐忑，因为这关乎Finn的过去，但Leia完全清楚Finn遮住脸颊的原因和Din大不相同。尽管她觉得这其中的决定性因素可能是其他人不允许，但她还是按捺不住自己的那一点点好奇心。

“他会把头盔掀起来。”Rose自动答道。

“这问题该我答的，”Poe温和地指出道，随即桌上爆发出一连串不满的叹息。

“Poe，我们大家从某种意义上来说都亲过Finn，”Rey说道，自信地抬了抬眼，“你真的应该——”

“但你们亲他都在我之前，”Poe抗议道，不满地坐直了身体，“这才是问题的关键！”

“你们在一起之后你还乐意让我亲他吗？”Rose取笑他，Leia感觉这场对话之前已经重复过许多次了；她察觉得到Poe眼中的那一丝不愿袒露的愉悦，还有Finn自然而然地靠向他的方式。

噢，仿佛再度年轻，重新去恋爱一样。

她的眼睛不自觉地转向Han，她发现自己正在看着他微笑。

好吧，总有那么一两个还是很糟糕。

“宝贝儿，”Finn说，拉起Poe的手指，他们的婚戒一同闪耀着柔和的光泽，“如果这能让你感觉好受点儿的话，那我得说我现在只会吻你一个人。”

“你他妈可够直接的，”Poe的嘴角都咧到耳朵根了，之后他冲着Luke座位的方向轻轻挥了挥手，“糟糕的是我知道了Luke亲过你这件事，但现在——”

“Luke亲过Finn？！”Leia尖声打断他们。

\----

Leia揭发出的这个秘闻响彻整个餐厅，Luke直接呛了一大口奶昔。Din的表情藏在头盔之后，但很明显这男人还是兴致盎然地咕哝了一声，Luke知道他绝对是在笑他。

脸颊上的皮肤刺痛，他急忙想去解释。

“那是夏至的时候！”Luke抗议道，单手在脸上抹了一把，“我们在——那天的酒简直多到爆炸！那是他遇到Poe之前不过他现在结婚了——我不会——”

“没事，”Din笑起来，他的嗓音因为愉悦而透着些沙哑；Luke坐在椅子上颤抖起来，他几乎都要庆幸他看不到Din的脸了。能看到他的脸当然再好不过，但如果他不得不亲眼看到他在大笑的话，好吧——那他可能就原地死亡了。“我肯定也是亲过一两个我的朋友，所以……”

“只有一两个？”Luke调侃道，用脚勾着Din的脚踝；伴随着一种荡漾开来的刺痛感，无比诱人的欢欣在他的腿上舞蹈，几乎要冲破胸膛，Din允许自己碰他了，他终于可以和他聊天，而且还……和他靠得那么近。

“也许他们中大多数吧。”Din缓缓道，歪了歪脑袋。

“你戴着头盔接吻？”Luke扬眉，双眼看向桌子上Din绞在一起的手指；他的指甲被涂成了蓝色，大部分指甲油都溅到了皮肤上，很显然是Grogu想帮他爸爸精心打理一番好去赴约。说真的，Luke几乎立刻就想向他求婚了。

的确，他仍旧处在问出这个问题的边缘，因为Din的手指真的太好看了——又长又精致，长在那么一双强壮有力的手上，哦，操，他完完全全被击中了。Luke的心脏在胸口颤动；Din一直从头到脚包裹得严严实实，不是摩托皮衣就是汽修店的行头，这个男人从来不露出半寸皮肤。

直到今晚。

Luke真的、真的、真的想要触碰Din裸露在外面的那片皮肤，想要和他十指相扣，感受他手掌的那种温暖。但这可能太过了，太明显，也太快了。目前他还只是调侃这个让他沉醉的男人，而他们还只是双腿交缠。

Din坚决地没有回答这个问题。

Luke仍旧笑着：“虽然我看不到你的脸，但是你散发出的那种气场和我每次调侃我妹妹过了头的时候一模一样。”

“你也和每次Boba觉得他看透我的时候笑得一样无情，”Din回道，这个名字让Luke的脸色白了一白。Din自卫似地挺起肩膀，Luke在心里痛骂了自己一番。“抱歉，我知道你不怎么喜欢他。”

Luke张嘴想要辩解，但还是没有开那个口。

没有必要撒谎，对这类事情，没有必要。

“我很努力地无视我基本没怎么理过他这个事实，而且实际上我妹夫的行事方式和他也非常类似，”他字斟句酌，手指在桌上随意敲打，“如果Leia知道他也在这的话，那她可能会杀了他。”

“要是打那么一架，那可就真要上报纸头版头条了。”Din说道，Luke知道他完全正确。说实在的，他一直很困惑，像Din这么一个忠于奉献，保护欲极强的人，怎么能允许让Boba-该死的-Fett这样的人来帮他带孩子。

这是一个Luke觉得自己永远解不开的谜。

“你真的信任他带Grogu吗？”他问道，竭尽全力让自己的语气显得不偏不倚。他宁愿让Chewy的旧卡车从身上碾过去，也不愿让Boba-该死的-混账-Fett毁掉他和Din Djarin的完美约会。

“我信任他，”Din耸肩道，语气坚定不移，“他对孩子意外地好——但要说大人的话？可能就没那么好了。”随后他偏了偏头，愉快地咕哝了一声，“尤其如果你是Koska，或者Bo-Katan，或者Cobb的话。”

Luke担心地抿了抿嘴，心下盘算，如果劝说Din不和他做朋友的话优劣几何，但之后他便意识到事态可能会往让人毛骨悚然的方向发展。除此之外，他还想象过他得忍受Boba-该死的-混账-笨蛋-Fett多久，可能每年只有一两次也说不定？

他可以搞定的。

“我猜我得学着和这位常客好好相处了，”他说，扬起嘴唇，露出一个无奈的微笑。

“如果你想用叉子捅他的话，我也不介意，”Din对他道，Luke肩头每一寸的焦虑感瞬间蒸发得无影无踪。说真的，Han大错特错——这个男人简直太太太特别了。

“噢，那我可一定得让我妹妹把握机会，”Luke评价道，手指心不在焉地圈住杯底，目光闪烁，“不过我还是得问……他真的是你干爹么？”

Din抬眼。

**“他是我的啥？”**

\----

Grogu从来没见过Fennec阿姨如此放声大笑，他甚至几乎开始担心起她的身体是不是出了什么问题；她双手紧紧攥着桌布，笑到咳嗽，整个身体抖个不停。Boba面无表情地看着她，之后懒懒地冲在座其他几位扬了扬眉毛。

大部分人都像Ahsoka阿姨捂着嘴笑个不停。

还有几个人像Miggs叔叔那样加入Fennec阿姨的行列，笑得歇斯底里。

“所以你是他干爹吗？”Cara阿姨柔声问道，打量着他，眼底露出一丝笑意。

**“我可不是——”**

“上次他的摩托撞坏了是你给他买的，你给他置办了一身新行头，你每次出门都给他买吃的，你还免费帮他带Grogu，”Fennec阿姨一件事一件事地数过去，一双黑眼睛闪闪发亮，“我可是你的荣誉保镖诶，你都从来没为我做过这些。”

Boba叔叔什么都没有说，但这已经能说明一切。

Grogu只是嘟囔着，无声地笑看Greef爷爷痛苦的表情，还有Cobb叔叔那一脸遭到背叛的样子。

说真的，大人们都太奇怪，太奇怪了。

\----

“我觉得Fennec听到你说的了，”Din说着，有点被他家里人的夸张行径气到。这可是在公共场合，而且这还是他第一次约会，这他妈该死的，“我觉得她笑得太过了。”

Luke吃吃地笑，他向着吧台扫了一眼，一双秀气的眼睛神采奕奕；他笑得有点紧张，尽管他的双眼仍旧闪闪发亮，充斥着全然开心的光芒。说实话，Din能盯着他的脸看上一整天。“靠，我觉得Han刚才发现Boba也在餐厅里了——这事儿看来是不能收场了，是不？”他呻吟一声，按了按太阳穴，“操，也许我们就应该去个什么更私人的地方。”

“下次吧。”Din耸肩道，伸手圈住他那杯外带咖啡。

“下次？”Luke刷地抬起头，扬起那对好看的眉毛，十分向往。Din的喉咙好像被什么东西堵住了，他解释不清，突然之间他发现他想要的更多，而不仅仅是双腿在桌下交缠。

他……他想握住Luke的双手，抚摸他的头发，感觉他柔软的皮肤和温暖的身体。他想要Luke所给他的一切；一切，还要更多。Din从来就不是个自私的人，但他控制不住，他就是想，就是想留住这一切，想拥有这一切，想要占据，据为己有。

他只有对Grogu有过这种自私的感觉，但他也完全没想过自己想要拥有的如此之多。

这很……奇怪，但又新鲜，而且很妙，一瞬间全部涌来。

“下次吧。”Din重复道，玩味地撞了撞Luke的小腿内侧，“到时候你请客。”Luke笑着点点头，他红着脸抬手把头发捋到耳后。Din的双眼仔仔细细跟随着他的动作，看着Luke的头发在阳光下闪耀，末端卷起，如此精致。

他在心底对自己发誓，这周结束之前一定要碰到Luke的头发——就是为了摸摸它是不是真的那么柔软。

“我觉得我应该可以，”Luke答道，他的声音慢慢地将Din拖出那场幻梦。他抿着奶昔，双眼闪着一种很含蓄的光泽，沿着杯子边缘扫视着Din，“你知道的，我忘了早点告诉你了，但Yoda最后告诉我学徒园是什么意思了。”

Din坐直身体，自从他在网上查到Yoda学院之后，这个问题就一直缠绕着他。

“所以？”他催促道，示意Luke把话说完。

“很明显，就是‘学生’的意思，”Luke耸耸肩，“这是从某一种古语里翻译过来的，他之前学过这门语言。他觉得这个词能帮助他的学校发展壮大，他的判断没错。”

Din点点头，他的目光越过餐厅，定格在他儿子身上；Grogu倚靠着Greef和Ahsoka，正咯咯地笑着，把手里的那张活动表搞得一团乱糟糟。看到Grogu开心地笑着，自己对自己咿咿呀呀地说话，他手指有些痉挛，那一整颗心也在胸膛里颤动。Din从来没想过他会如此强烈，如此纯粹，如此丰沛地热爱什么东西。

“Grogu，”他甚至还没有考虑好这个问题，就开口道，“他做得好吗？”

Luke冲他眨了眨眼，“什么做得好……？”

“嗯，”Din也眨眨眼，迟疑着说，“那个学徒——什么的？”

有那么一瞬间短暂的寂静，他看到Luke惊讶的表情，随即就觉得脖子烧起来，甚至有点刺痛，脸颊也通红，心脏扑通扑通狂跳起来。那瞬间的静止只持续了几秒钟，之后就被一连串愉悦的呼吸声打断，Luke仰起头大笑起来。

Din所有的羞耻感都一瞬间被全然的疑惑横扫而空；他真真正正地被Luke那种袒露无遗的快乐迷住了，他甚至完全不关心Luke这是在笑他。

如果面前这个俊秀的男人能再像这样大笑，Din宁愿亲自问出无数个傻里傻气的问题。

\----

“你们觉得Din说了什么？”Cara阿姨迷惑地问道。

“谁他妈知道，”Miggs叔叔答道，同样困惑，“这混账从来没这么搞笑过。”

\----

“哦！他逗Luke笑了！”Rey开心地说，“这是好事，对吗？”

“逗他笑没那么困难，”Leia嗤笑道，“这家伙觉得Han他爹的故事都很好笑呢。”

\----

虽说花了点时间，但Luke歇斯底里的大笑还是平复下来。

“你知道，”Luke终于说道，他的声音里还带着笑，眼里闪耀着诙谐的光彩，“咱们虽然没有像想的那样独处，但这也……这很完美。”Din笑着点头，的确没错。即便有这么一大群观众，和Luke在一起度过的任何时光也都是值得的。而且，Grogu也很开心他能有这么一场约会，所以夫复何求呢？“这也是我第一次能把我家里人凑得这么近，而且还不用在他们之间建造一道牢固的高墙。”

Din抽了抽鼻子，完全赞同。

“而且这墙还得防弹。”他半开玩笑地说道。

“真的，”Luke吃吃地笑，咬住下唇，伸手去拿他那杯奶昔，举在空中全当碰杯。他的脸颊红得更透了，Din登时控制不住地着了迷。“致家人？”

Din也举起自己的杯子，点点头，与Luke相碰。

“致家人。”

-fin-


	3. 番外：孤儿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 灵感来自汤上的@blackbirdie25，内容关于Din第一次遇到Grogu <3

_ 也许Kuiil说我应该养只宠物的时候并不是字面意思 _ ，Din穿过大门的时候艰难地思考着， _ 这儿甚至连个收容所都算不上 _ 。

至少不能说是 _ 宠物 _ 收容所。不过他觉得把孤儿院叫做收容所并不会让他从其他人那获得额外的印象分，所以他也只是自己想想而已。

无论如何他也不是来这儿收养孩子的，单纯就是工作而已。所以Din并不确定为什么他一直在开玩笑似地思考什么收养的事情。即便该想点什么，他关注的点也应当是他一开始为什么要来这儿做一份和他本职机械师一点关系都没有的工作。

噢，对了。

因为Peli。

之前她接到一通朋友的电话，对方疯狂地在找人帮她维修孤儿院坏掉的锅炉。Peli没有让她的朋友自己打电话找机械师，反而把Din送了过去。

他之前可从来没有修过锅炉啊，但Peli只是简单地介绍他过去平息怨气——毕竟他至少知道怎么用扳手，不是吗？他怎么也不会让情况变得更糟糕了，嗯？之后她就直接把他踢出了汽修店然后告诉他，如果不解决了那个小孤儿院的取暖问题然后给她买点手作蛋糕回来的话，就不要进这个门。

Din振作了振作，沿着小径走向孤儿院；和他骑摩托来的路上所想象的不同，这座大楼并不怎么富丽堂皇，和他小时候做孤儿时的那种辽阔的院子和舒适的别墅也不一样。看起来这幢建筑之前应当是一座教堂，重新用油漆粉刷成亮色，五彩斑斓的告示牌上写着名字，特敏（Temmin）孤儿收容所。他看着告示牌想，他们家族的那些孤儿会不会和他几年前一样，也觉得他们的孤儿院像极了一个收容所。

他真心希望他们的确这样想。

Din握住工具箱的提手，抬起一只拳头重重地敲了敲门。

木头门后面立刻便响起一阵骚动，Din闻声后退了一步。他知道那些兴奋的孩子见到来访者之后会发生些什么——尤其是每次他去看望他们家族的那些孤儿的时候，他们都会全然忘却自己学习过的内容，一股脑儿地向他冲过来。那种体验的确很天真烂漫，除了有点疼之外。

大门吱吱作响地打开，他站直身体，但看到门后面什么人都没有的时候，Din还是好奇地向前探了探头。

之后他听到一阵笑声。

Din低下头，看到了他这辈子见到过的最小的小孩子。

这孩子长着大大的眼睛，大大的耳朵，淘气地冲他呲着牙笑，小鼻子还一抽一抽的。Din不禁笑了，之后蹲下来，把工具箱放在脚边。这孩子咕哝了一声，伸出一只手，慢慢地眨着眼睛，Din也伸出手，让孩子曲起手指，握住他的手。

“我听说你们这儿的锅炉坏了。”Din喃喃道，双眼扫过那颗皱皱的小脑袋，那一小缕头发，还诧异地感受到了那副小身体所传出的强大的握力，“想不想知道我会不会搞得更糟啊？”

“噗——哇！”孩子叫道，开心地吐泡泡，冲Din眨着眼，“噗——哇！”

Din扬起一边眉毛，点了点头——他当这是一句“是的”。

“那你是这里的老大喽？你要在我的工资单上签字喽？”Din问道，那孩子笑着，喋喋不休地咕哝着，Din轻柔地哼了一声，“我觉得你可不——”

“你来啦！”一个声音插进来，紧接着一个女人出现了。她很高大，很苗条，皮肤苍白，头发的颜色也很淡。她把那孩子捞进怀里，看上去有点神经质，转过身去吼道，“Shirene！我找到他了！”

孩子闷闷不乐地叹了口气，Din站起身来，突然记起来自己还有工作要做，并不是来这儿逗孩子的。

女人转过身，感激地看了一眼Din，叹息道，“以我的观察来看，我觉得你就是来修锅炉的那人吧？”她着意扫了一眼工具箱，又看着Din沾满油污的工作服：深灰色，底端磨损不堪，胸前印着Peli汽修店的字样。

“我来试试。”Din说道，他不想让这个女人对自己维修家电的能力产生任何怀疑。倒不是说他很糟糕吧，只不过他就是不比专业的那么娴熟罢了。或者应该说是Kuiil，毕竟一开始他们成为邻居的时候，是他自告奋勇要教Din那些基础技巧的。

上他的课，很少能善始善终。

女人只是点了点头，那孩子焦躁起来，她摇晃着双臂，向Din投去一个恳求的表情。她摇了摇头，站到一边，让Din走进孤儿院。这地方和他们家族的完全不同——很脏乱，也毫无组织，玩具四下散乱，浓烈的烤面包味儿胶着在空气里。无比真实地让他想起了那段时光……被家族的人收养前的那段时光。

他艰难地吞咽一下，握紧工具箱提手。那女人在他身后关上了门。

“我叫Esmelle，”她自我介绍道，伸出一只修长的手。他也做了自我介绍，之后稳稳地握了握对方的手。Esmelle继续道，“我希望你不要介意接下这份活儿。我每次打给其他机械师，他们出的价格都更高。说到谁能处理这种问题的话，我只相信Peli。希望你也和她一样可靠。”

“总之，情况也不会更糟了。”Din耸耸肩，诚实地回答道。

“总比不修好。”Esmelle叹了口气，垂下眼看了看那个孩子，后者正用手指绞着她的头发，“我希望这个小家伙没找你麻烦。”

“他……”Din盯着那副小小的身体，觉得自己的心脏颤了一下，“他没事的。”

“这可真是破天荒头一遭啊。”另一个声音响起，Din转过身看到另一个女人走过来。她玲珑有致，深色皮肤，满头卷发。她走到他们面前，从Esmelle那接过孩子，朗声笑着，露出一对酒窝，“可不是么！你个小家伙！”孩子咯咯笑起来，她温柔地用鼻子碰了碰他。

Din望着他们，心脏又颤了一下。

“我是Shirene，Esmelle的妻子，”她点点头介绍了一下自己，“求求你今晚睡觉之前把锅炉修好吧，否则又得多几片狼藉了。”

“我是Din Djarin……不过真的这么糟糕么？”Din问道，活动活动提工具箱的那只手。

“你见过两个五岁的小孩在一张毯子上打架么？”Shirene扬眉问道。Esmelle短促地笑了一声，之后对他们两个点点头，消失在门廊尽头；她转过拐角的时候突然响起了一片孩童的欢呼声，Din的皮肤突然刺痛起来。他没想到会在这样一个地方产生这种不真实的感觉。

Din考虑了一下各种可能性，之后决定他得多去探望几次他们家族收养的弃儿们；这是他到这个不舒服的地方之后所得到的唯一结论。那孩子越过Shirene的肩膀看过来，向门廊的方向伸出双手，噗噗地叫着，发出一声渴求的呜咽。

“最近还真没见过。”Din简短答道，转回视线，又看了一眼Shirene。

“可难搞了。”Shirene对他说着，朝门廊中央愣愣望去，表情中有种一闪而逝的恐惧。

“我觉得应该也是。”Din说道，冲着楼梯扬了扬下巴，“我猜锅炉就在楼下？”

“噢对了，”Shirene说，把那孩子从一个肩膀换到另一个肩膀上，“跟我来吧——我带你去。”她转过身，朝楼上走去；Din跟在他身后，目光落在那个睁着好奇的大眼睛静静地看着他的孩子身上。

“所以你是个曼达洛人咯，是吗？”上楼的时候Shirene问，“我真的不知道谁能像你一样戴着头盔但却不是……嗯，你懂的。”

“我知道。”Din点点头答道，“但的确，没错。我很惊讶你竟然听说过。”

Shirene笑了笑：“我可没听说过，”她承认道，“Peli警告过我们不要问头盔的事情，她给我们说如果我们冒犯到你的话，你可能会把锅炉砸了。”

“我肯定是不会这么做的，”Din说道，“我意思是，我可能会砸坏你们的锅炉，但绝对不是存心的。”

“感激不尽。”

他们穿过一条长长的走廊，两侧的门都通向独立的卧室，她带他走到一架橱柜面前。那孩子不停地说着什么，她弯下腰让他爬下来，蹒跚走进其中一个房间。Din看着他离开，心中微微涌起一种怅然若失的感觉——他没时间揣摩为什么自己会产生这么一种感觉，因为Shirene已经推开了一扇吱呀作响的木门。

“我们到啦！”她声音微颤，示意他看向一个庞大的生锈了的锅炉，上面缠结的电线和管道远超那种正常的锅炉。此时此刻能戴着一顶头盔藏起自己的表情，实在是让Din松了一口气，因为他知道那种夹杂着恐惧、震撼和忧虑的表情在Shirene看来肯定和自信大相径庭。

“这东西多老了？”他问道，一边缓缓靠近，迅速且沉静，如同掠食者接近猎物一般。不过Din并不知道有什么猎物能像他面前的这东西一样古老且狂躁。一次错误的移动就可能让它爆炸，然后他会怎么样呢？

一定会筋疲力尽，大汗淋漓，一定的。

“说实话，我觉得应该和教堂一样古老吧。”Shirene微微皱眉，回答道。

“好吧。”Din说，“你没想过换个新的吗？”

“噢当然想过，”Shirene大笑道，“让我拿出魔法银行的魔法支票然后变出一堆钱来吧！然后我还能买辆特斯拉开开，顺便在圣特罗佩买套房，多好！”

Din叹了口气，点点头：“我猜我可能比特斯拉便宜一点哈。”他说道，放下工具箱，仔仔细细分析锅炉的情况。Shirene单手勾住他的肩膀，他眨了眨眼，皮肤登时在她火热的触碰下刺痛起来，他竭尽全力忽略那种倒在她身上的想法。

“大多数人可都没那么值钱。”她可惜地说，扭头看向缠成一团的水管和电线，“祝你好运了！”

\----

十五分钟之后Din开始思考他需要的应该不只是运气。

他已经关掉了连着锅炉的电源，拧紧了水管，而且还去掉了磨损的电线，但他觉得锅炉的年头才是问题的关键。许多配件都生了锈，而且还有磨损，需要替换。而且还都是些昂贵的地方。Din觉得孤儿院可没有这类预算，但他也知道自己经常会用汽修店的预算买点配件。

Peli一般不会介意，而且Din赚的总比花的多。

除此之外，她可还欠他钱呢——她可没法再整天喋喋不休说谁给了他一份工作了，所以Din可以时刻准备提供现金支持。

“所以你怎么看这问题？”Esmelle突然大声叫他，不知什么时候他已经静静地站在了Din的身后。即便她准备吓他一跳，但经过数年的训练，他的本能反应已经让他处变不惊。“束手无策了？”

“倒也不是，”Din开口道，伸手指了指地板上的一片狼藉，“我修过状况更糟的汽车和自行车，所以我肯定不会现在就撂挑子不干的。”

“不错，”Esmelle看着他捡起几件工具，仔细选择了几把用来修理管道和上螺丝的扳手，准备对付那个锅炉。他敏锐地意识到她不再看他的手，转而开始看起他的身体；她的目光让他如芒在背，Din不得不扫视一眼，看她是不是还有什么别的问题或者要求。

“怎么了？”他歪着头问道。

“我就是没发现你们这种人得一直戴着头盔。”Esmelle坦言，她的语气是一种纯然的好奇，尽管她这话听着并不怎么顺耳。Din没有责怪他，因为说实话，他听过更刺耳的。而且他要对她的锅炉做的事可比这严重得多。而且她还正在签他的工资单，所以。

他决定还是不引战了，说实话。

“你还遇到过多少个曼达洛人？”他转而偏着头问道。

Esmelle慢慢地眨了眨眼，唇边扬起一个微笑：“这……是个好问题。抱歉。其实我有时候和这些孩子一样糟糕，”她承认道，之后匆匆点了个头，转过身，“我先走了，如果需要什么就吱一声。”

她离开的时候和来时一样寂静，金色的头发在身后飞舞。

“谢谢你。”Din对她喊道，转身面向锅炉，对着那些生锈的配件叹了口气。他把开关重新拨回去，接上电源，要想知道到底是哪儿出了问题，只能让机器热到冒火花着噼啪作响的那种程度。他想要给Kuiil打个电话，但之后他就感觉外套被人拽了一下。奇怪，他竟然非常确定这个小客人究竟是谁。那孩子仰头看着他，发出一声颤抖的咕哝声，抖着耳朵紧紧抓住Din的衣服；Din很想知道这孩子是什么时候从Shirene的眼皮底下溜出来的，但他隐约猜到这似乎是常事了。

他短促地大笑了一声，冲那个锅炉做了个手势：“可别告诉我你知道从哪儿下手。”他半开玩笑地问道。

孩子好奇地咕哝了一声，蹒跚地走向锅炉。他探头探脑地看了一圈，软软地咕哝了一声，之后又摇摇晃晃地走向Din的那一堆工具，拍了拍最大的那个，他的耳朵抖了抖，头歪向一边。他看了一眼地上，之后抽着鼻子扫视哪些工具，伸手够着那一堆物件。

几乎是出于直觉，Din突然冲上去，因为事情看起来是绝对不会善终了。

当那孩子拿起一根磨损了的电线迅速塞进嘴里的时候，他的恐惧成真了，毫无疑问。

\----

“我真的很抱歉，”Din又说了一遍，把那个晕头转向的孩子递回给Shirene，“我真的不知道他打算吃电线。”

Shirene嗤笑了一声，看着怀里的那一小团，摇了摇头，温柔的手指拂过那孩子，又从头到脚地检查了一遍：“说真的，”她说，“他还吃过更糟糕的东西。”

如果说句实话，Din觉得这完完全全是让人恐惧的程度。

“他还好吗？”

“还好，这小家伙总是遇到麻烦，是不是？”Shirene叹了口气，用手指轻轻挠了一下那孩子的肚子。孩子只是张牙舞爪以作回应，胳膊乱挥乱打，挡开她的逗弄。“他是……”Shierene叹了口气，开口道，“好吧，他从生下来开始就有点像是个麻烦精。有人把他放在摇篮里扔在了这个地方。没留便签，也没留玩具，只有他一个小可怜，用襁褓紧紧裹着。让他在这儿安顿下来很容易，但他又从其他人那偷东西的习惯，所以我们只能鼓励他去和别人分享。”她的语气有些忧郁，但却很欣慰，Din仔仔细细观察那个孩子，双手在身侧颤抖。“他也不太会说话，所以Esmelle觉得我们得带他去评估一下是不是有潜在的学习障碍，因为他很聪明——非常聪明——但是。他就是——”

“不太会说话？”Din插嘴道，举起一只手打断她的解释，“但他和我说话？”

Shirene耐心地对她笑了笑：“按医生说，他那点小声音真的算不上说话。”她耸耸肩，“但这么说的话，我经常在想他是不是能理解我们的意思，那么也许他需要大家努力去理解他呢？”

Din沉吟着，那孩子抱怨了一声，声音紧绷，充满疲惫，他拍了拍Shirene的脸。

“你可能说的对。”他说道，想起他留在楼上的那一团乱，叹口气道，“听着，我得给锅炉换点新零件——明天我再来一趟试试可以吗？”孩子闻言抬起了头，颤抖着向他伸出手。“我不会多收钱，”他补充道，伸出手去让那孩子玩他的手指，“而且我也不会再让其他孩子碰那些电线了。”

“好吧，但愿如此。”Shirene揶揄地笑了笑，灵动的双眼捕捉到那孩子紧紧抓着Din的样子，“你家里有孩子么？”

“我……不是在家里。”他对她说，一只手放到胸口上，努力向她解释和孩子们在一起的经历，“我的家族很关心被抛弃的孩子们，所以我一有机会就会去探望，但我自己没有孩子。”

Shirene扬起一道眉毛：“你骗不了我，”她挖苦地说，“别说你一点都不感兴趣？你绝对喜欢这孩子，”她温柔地紧了紧怀里的孩子，之后冲楼梯点点头，“那边有几个小家伙你也会喜欢的。”

Din沉吟一声，小心翼翼地把手指从孩子的手里抽出来：“我没有孩子，”他重复道，“我也没时间照顾孩子。”

“这和有没有时间没关系，”Shirene说，把孩子在胸前抱得更紧了，“关键在于留出时间。”之后她耸耸肩，温和地说，“不过也不是每个人都适合当父母，所以我也不会再拿这事儿来烦你啦。”她做了个狡猾的表情，“话说回来，那些孩子……”

“我明白，”Din举起一只手说，“我会努力不给他们任何错误的期待。”

Shirene怀里的孩子把手伸向他，他害怕自己是不是有些言之过早。

\----

Din离开孤儿院，没有造成另一次事故，接着走向自己的摩托车。

他弹开后备箱，把工具箱放进原本放头盔的地方；他砰地一声盖上盖子，摩托车嘎吱叫起来，抗议他的粗暴举动，他后退了一步。改装这辆车适应自己的需求可着实花了一番时间，可是它听起来还是总像现在这样，好像马上要散架了似的，这辆1959年的凯旋Tiger Cub已经陪他走过许多艰难岁月。

在Peli汽修店就职第一年纪念日的时候，Peli送了他这辆摩托做礼物——当然，这辆车原本只剩一副框架和一个轮子，Peli承诺会帮他找到剩下的那些零件，然后他要做的只是把它修好就行了。

剃刀冠号没有什么亮眼的地方，但她该死的眼光可真是比其他上道的人要可靠多了。

他手伸进口袋掏出钥匙，但顿了一下，手指什么都没摸到，只有稀薄的空气。

他又翻了翻另一边口袋，之后是外套内袋……但就是没找到钥匙。

“哪去了……”他找遍全身上下，又探身到摩托上看自己有没有把钥匙留在点火器上，“见鬼……”全都没有，他确定他就是像之前那样把钥匙装进口袋里了啊。他回头扫了一眼孤儿院，想了想是不是把它掉到什么地方了；他很确定如果丢了的话他一定会注意到的，但随即想到，害怕那些孩子再触电这事儿一定足够让他分心。

轻轻叹了口气，Din慢慢走回孤儿院，敲了敲门。Shirene打开门，上下打量着他，惊讶地睁大双眼。她没有抱着那孩子。Din分神想，希望他没什么事。

“这么快就回来了？”Shirene抬眉问道。

“抱歉，我找不到车钥匙了。”他迅速解释道，偏了偏头，“希望你不要介意，但我可以在这儿找找吗？”

“噢，请随意！”Shirene对他笑道，站到一边让他进来。Din感激地点点头，迈进门，“我会让其他人帮忙一起找——钥匙长什么样？”

“你肯定不会看错的，”Din对她说，“五把银色的钥匙，一把是摩托车钥匙，用皮质的钥匙链拴在一起。前面有一个神秘龙的标志，所以——”

“神秘龙，”Shirene冲他竖起大拇指，“知道了。我去告诉孩子们。”

“谢谢你。”Din真诚地说。

他看着她消失在楼上，召集孩子们去找这个好人的钥匙。听着她的形容，他的嘴唇无可奈何地抽搐了一下，转身离开楼梯自己去搜索。他沿着走廊寻找，经过厨房，向里面扫了一眼，看有没有什么人把钥匙留在了桌上。

他继续检查了餐厅、游戏室、楼下的浴室和另一间游戏室，直到他走进了一个死胡同，走廊尽头是一间小图书馆。Din双手叉腰，希望能尽快找到钥匙，因为他觉得剃刀冠号可能撑不过下一次热点火。

“噗——哇！”

这声音很熟悉，Din眨了眨眼，慢慢转了个圈。

“噗——哇！”

确定了，那个刚才差点被电死的孩子站在图书馆门口盯着他。他看上去比刚才好了一点——眼睛更亮了些；皮肤看起来也更健康了，而且他手里还把玩着什么东西，开心地咕哝着。Din在想他是不是有那么转瞬即逝的惊讶，或者也许这孩子只是需要人哄一哄然后——

“噢。”Din有些惊讶，也有些如释重负，他的眼睛落到那孩子正在把玩的东西上，“看来你找到我的钥匙了。干得不错，孩子。”

这小家伙看着他以示回应，之后慢慢地把钥匙塞进嘴里。

“别！”Din连忙冲过去，看到那孩子被挂着五把钥匙的皮质钥匙链卡得透不过气来，这可太糟糕了，“别吃啊，”他好言相劝，蹲下身来面对着那孩子，“你不能抓着别人的东西往嘴里送啊，这可不安全。”

孩子咯咯地笑着，口水从他的钥匙上流下来，小小的牙齿紧紧咬着皮革。

“你没有自己的玩具吗？”Din问道，耐心地伸出手。孩子如临大敌地盯着他地手，小小的手指紧紧抓住自己的护身符，抽泣起来。Din叹惜一声，偏了偏头，轻轻地曲起手指，鼓励那孩子把钥匙递给他，“我知道，是我太不够意思了。”

孩子悲伤地抽了抽鼻子，抬起头看着Din，好像在说， _ 是啊，你就是最不够意思的那个。 _

“我感觉好像自己犯下了什么战争罪似的。”Din说着，突然有点难过。他的语气软下来，偏过头，柔声哄着那孩子，“我保证给你找些别的东西，”孩子好奇地哼了一声，“我可以找点能吃的东西给你。”

孩子眨了眨眼，立刻把钥匙吐到了Din的手里。

“很好，我觉得这注意不错。”他笑道，把钥匙在外套上擦了擦，安全地放进内袋里，“那，你爱吃什么呢？曲奇？你喜欢吃曲奇吗？”Din问道，孩子正盯着那个藏了他战利品的口袋，“或者你喜欢吃咸的辣的？”

“卟啦，”孩子回答道，Din觉得那是“什么都行”的意思。

“好吧，”Din快速点了点头，对他说，“懂了。”

\----

“你修好了吗？”Din回到汽修店的时候，Peli问道。

她正坐在一张桌子前面和她妹妹的孩子们联网打扑克；这三胞胎可能还没道线上赌博的年纪，但看起来他们是唯一能真正打败Peli的人，Din站在一边默默地表示支持。

不过，他觉得他们作弊了。

他不确定这三胞胎是怎么在网上作弊的，但说真的，他可并不想真的去问他们。而且，如果他们不作弊的话，Peli就不会输，所以这算是双赢吧，真的。

“还没。”Din叹了口气，答道，“看起来我不是水管工那型的。”

“噢，”Peli说道，皱起眉敲打键盘，“那我猜明天可能更好运咯？”

“为啥你不能亲自去修一趟呢？”Din问她，把工具箱放在一边。

Peli坐直身体，越过屏幕盯着他。

“因为，”她转了转眼珠，说道，“我也不是水管工啊。”

Din哑口无言，没力气也没心情跟Peli玩文字游戏或者智力问答。她是少有的那几个能侥幸成功揶揄他的人，无所畏惧地激怒他，然后狠狠嘲讽一番；其实她是真的不怕他，而且还真的能和他交心。

而她给了他一份工作这个事实——而不是几年前他闯进她的汽修店的时候就把他抓起来扔进监狱——也是能让她成功做到这点的原因之一。

譬如现在。

“我觉得我明天应该有时间回去一趟。”他温言说道。

“你当然有时间！”Peli强烈赞同，重新转回她的游戏，“你根本就是零社交好吗！”

\----

Din想辩解自己的确是有社交生活的。

只不过那些孤儿以及他们缺乏取暖设备的现状吞噬了他的社交生活而已。

说真的，即便那种只有一个轱辘，车窗碎成渣，也没有发动机的车摆在他面前，他蒙着眼睛也都能修好，而且还能修成刚出厂那种级别。给他一副车架，三天时间他就能造出一辆新自行车。给他一个扳手，三个螺丝，让他用西班牙语、手语、拉丁语和黑话暗语评估一辆巴士的状态，他都能上手。

但一架锅炉的话？

Din咬着后牙根冲Shirene打招呼，后者会心一笑，简单做了个动作，示意他上楼。

“祝你好运。”她语气轻快，唱歌似的。

“的确得要几分运气。”Din语气严肃，礼貌地拒绝了她递来的一杯水。

他慢慢地走上楼，和经过自己的每个孩子打招呼，还回答了每一个问题。有一个年幼的男孩用略显怀疑的眼神看着他，他突然支吾起来，竭力让自己的姿势不那么气势汹汹。

“你要让它再热起来吗？”男孩歪着头问道。

“我努力。”Din实话实说。

“噢，”男孩说，“好吧——你可以快点吗？因、因为我得和我妹妹睡一张床，而且、而且、而且她把所有被子都抢走了，她还不让我睡枕头。晚上太冷了，所以，呃，所以我就醒了，然后我的腿就没感觉了！”他用腿踢了踢Din，似乎在佐证自己的观点，“你会感冒吗？”

“不太经常。”Din说着，心里想如果他没修好供暖的话，下次他再来的时候是不是得多带几条毛毯。

“噢。因为你戴着头盔吗？为什么你要戴头盔啊？”男孩问，一边说着，一边缓缓靠近，“头盔真的能保暖吗？你是不是有很多伤疤，比如，呃，就是电影里的那种？我忘记是谁了……你是不喜欢自己的脸吗？因为、因为我姐姐有化妆品，如果你想的话可以借她的用？”

Din笑着摇了摇头。

“她自己用吧。”他说着，轻轻敲了敲自己的头盔，“这头盔对我来说很重要。我戴头盔是因为我的家人觉得我们的脸很……可怕。你知道这是什么意思，对不对？”男孩露出一个微笑，点点头，“不错，就是因为很可怕，所以只有我们真的很爱很信任的那些特殊的人才能看到头盔下我们的脸。”

“噢，”男孩重复了第三遍，脸上浮现出理解的神情，“有道理。”

“是吧？”

“是啊。”男孩点头，之后穿过Din，冲下楼去，“好吧，请你上去把我们的屋子变暖和点儿吧！求你了！”

“我会的。”Din也喊道，面对这样一个单纯好奇的孩子，每一寸皮肤上的压力都消逝而去。他觉得如果这个世界的成年人们都能有这个小男孩的一半大度就好了，或者至少，仅仅满足于他简单的解释就好了。他暗暗下定决心要给孤儿院多带几条毯子过来，不论他有没有修好那架锅炉。

这是他对这种善意的接纳最低的回报了。

Din继续走向那架锅炉，他有些惊讶地发现有些人已经等在橱柜外面了。这孩子耐心地坐在地上，正玩着毯子上一条松开的线，之后抬起头看到Din，对他叫了一声。

“噢，又是你啊，”Din喃喃着，弯下腰温柔地抱起这孩子，“这周你打算吃什么呢？”

孩子咯咯笑着，双手在空中挥舞，无比开心地摸着Din的头盔。

“这可是够大胆的啊，”Din说道，指了指自己的头盔，“即便对你来说。”

孩子仍旧把嘴巴压在坚硬的塑料上，轻轻吧唧着嘴，满足地哼了哼。Din短促地笑了笑，那孩子开始舔他的目镜了，Din的视线模糊了一片，他只能努力把这重如千钧的无比决心朝一边拨去。

“他们这儿不给你吃东西吗？”Din问道，用胳膊夹着这孩子走进房间，“来吧，你可以再帮我搞定这个锅炉。但别吃电线了。你可以吃我的奥利奥。”

孩子欢呼起来，双手伸向空中，开心地摇摇晃晃。

Din只是笑了笑，把那孩子搂得更紧了。

\----

“我听说Peli让你去了一趟孤儿院，”Din休息间隙，Cobb打来电话说，“她说她在帮你发展社交技能。”

“去年夏天某人偷了Boba的夹克还把它扯了个稀巴烂，我听他说马上就要揪出罪魁祸首了。”Din回呛道，给那孩子扔了一块奥利奥，后者立马接住，“他说他要敲开那人的头看看他会不会喜欢这招儿。”

“你知道的，我觉得我会喜欢的。”Cobb严肃地说，之后挂断电话。

\----

Din觉得自己修好了锅炉，可之后他发现这东西只能运作十分钟，之后就再次歇了菜，伴随一声抗议的吱嘎声。

Din觉得他让整个情况更糟糕了，不过倒很高兴自己有先见之明，这次带了几条多余的毯子过来。

“你确定你还想让我再过来么？”他和Esmelle徒劳地盯着那架锅炉的时候，他问道，“我可以找其他能修好的人过来。”

她抬起一道眉毛：“可以，但你过说你不会额外收费的，”她瞧着他，表情柔和下来，“我实在是想知道你是真的不擅长修锅炉，还是你故意搞坏它然后找借口再回来几趟。”

“不是，我真的不擅长修锅炉，”Din垂着脑袋说，“求你了，如果孩子们觉得太冷的话，我可以帮你们联系人过来修。”

Esmelle点点头，着意看向那个死死抓住Din裤腿的孩子，他的手指直接扣进了他裤子里，睁着又大又亮的眼睛看着他。

“不必了。”Esmelle说着，缓缓摇了摇头，“我觉得你最后还是能修好的——就是可能慢了点？眼下我得感谢你给我们带来了多余的毯子。孩子们都会很感激的。”她叹了口气，抬起头，看着Din皱眉道，“你确定你不是故意搞坏我们的锅炉的么？”她问道，仔仔细细打量着那孩子。

“不是啊，”Din回答，尽管听起来像是个出于某种原因而说的谎，“我没有。”

Esmelle点头，很明显意不在此：“好吧，”她温声道，“那就明天见吧。”

\----

当晚，Din从Peli那挑选了一套洗涤剂塞进工具箱，顿了一顿，之后在口袋里摸到一团慌忙塞进去的涂鸦。

Din轻轻抽出画纸，惊讶地发现了一团浅绿色的涂鸦和一团大一点的、尖细的灰色涂鸦。

在这两个圆团上面画着一颗不成形状的爱心，用蜡笔涂成橘色。

看到那幅画的时候，他的手指微微颤抖了一下；他不知道这是为什么，但他的喉咙紧绷，心脏也跳个不停。Din之前从他们家族的孤儿那里收到过类似的东西；这幅画很显然异曲同工——那个问题孩子拉着Din的手。

但那些画都没有让他产生今天这种感觉。

而且，那些画里面都没有爱心。

将近一小时之后，Peli便是在这样一副场景下找到他的：他坐在自己的椅子上，弓着身体遮住那幅画，就好像保护它远离某种看不见的力量似的，他双眼钉在纸张上，近乎虔诚的目光勾勒每一道杂乱的线条。

\----

第二天，Din带着新洗涤剂和一把扳手过去，希望能拧紧那些管道，提供他们所需的热量，而且不要每次只转个十分钟就宕机。

他沿着楼梯向上走，但看到走廊上的Esmelle之后停下了脚步。她正在对那孩子摇着头——是他的孩子——动作中充满了极度的失望。Din犹豫了一秒钟，但这一秒钟就足以让那孩子发现他，哭着向他伸出双手。Din的心脏一阵钝痛，随后他毫不犹豫地朝那孩子走去。

“嘿哥们儿，”他点点头打了个招呼，“我发现你给我画了一张画，谢谢你。你认色认得不错啊。”孩子哼唧了一声，双手仍旧倔强地伸着；Din下意识地走上去抱起他，但是Esmelle一只手横在他胸前，拦住他。

“别着急，”她对他说，之后朝那孩子点了点头，“这小鬼出了点麻烦。”

“麻烦？”Din重复道，扫了她一眼，微微有些讶异；之后他低下头看着孩子，后者迅速移开了目光，双手不安地抓着自己的棕色连体衣，“我怎么一点儿都不惊讶呢。”

孩子任性地对他哭喊着，看上去就好像有点被Din的评价冒犯到了一样。

“是的，好吧，”Esmelle单手在空中一挥，解释道，“考虑到他咬了一个孩子这种情况，事情的性质很明显更加严肃。”她的用词有些尖锐，但她小心地不让自己的语气透露出一点愤怒；Din觉得自己赞同她的处理手段，但很快他就开始好奇自己为什么这么在意这件事。

“你咬了一个孩子？”Din低头看着那孩子问道，“你等不及吃晚饭了吗？”

孩子低下头，缩起下巴，但Din还是注意到了。不过Esmelle可并不喜欢Din的玩笑，她抱起胳膊，失望地摇了摇头。她的某些方面让他想起了制甲人，因为每次家族里的人吵架的时候，她也会散发出一种母亲般的不快——即便有些家族成员已经不是孩子了。

“他偷吃了Anthony的内瓦罗蛋糕，”Esmelle板着脸说，“之后Anthony想要回来，他就咬了他。”

“你偷了他的——”Din戛然而止，因为谈论内瓦罗蛋糕真的会让问题失去其严肃性，“你为什么咬他呢？”他看着抱着他大腿的孩子，小心翼翼地放缓自己的语气，不想吓到这孩子。家族里的孤儿们经常打架，所以Din知道如何平息这些麻烦精之间的矛盾。

更何况面前这个麻烦精身上还有某种东西让他表现得更加宽容。

“他不喜欢把‘自己的’东西让给别人，”Esmelle竖起几根手指加以强调，“我们试着解决但……着实是个挑战。”

Din对她点了点头，之后叹了口气，面向那孩子。

孩子看上去有些许悔意，但Din并不确定这孩子是因为自己这桩罪行而后悔，还是因为自己被抓了个现行。

“我们在有矛盾的时候可不能这么解决，孩子，”他温柔地说，弯下身子，视线穿过头盔迎上孩子的目光，“我们会协商出一个解决办法，我们努力保持民主，我们不会咬人。我们不需要用暴力解决问题。”Din暗自希望不要有什么人从他的这番话里听出伪善的意味，“记得你拿了我钥匙那件事吗？”孩子发出一声承认的声音，“很好，那些钥匙对我来说，就和零食对Anthony来说一样重要。记得我给你吃奥利奥那次吗？”孩子声音轻颤，拍打着自己的脸颊，很显然记得自己非常享受他的款待。“如果有人把他们拿走了的话，你会有什么感觉？”孩子的耳朵耷拉下去，又哀泣了一声。Din点了点头，“Anthony一定也是这种感觉——所以，现在你知道为什么我们不拿别人的东西了。这会让他们很伤心的。但记得你怎么把钥匙还给我的吗？那样做就很好。”孩子咕哝了一声，一双亮亮的眼睛望着他，“所有事情都能解决的，孩子。所有事。”Din顿了顿，“可能除了锅炉吧。”

孩子咕哝一声，又拍了拍自己的脸颊。Din点着头，瞥了一眼Esmelle。他有些讶异地看到她正盯着他，她的表情很冷静，但看着他的时候仍旧有些难以揣测。

Din觉得相比目前自己锅炉修理工的身份来讲，他可能有些越界，但紧接着她对他笑了笑，笑容温柔但又有几分好奇。她指了指那孩子然后说：“我的理论是，可能某次你到这儿之后和Anthony说话被他看到了。我觉得他可能会想，噢，他们说了些什么呀！”她自言自语，目光向远处游弋了一番之后亮了起来，“可能是有点恐慌？或者是害怕？我也不知道，但我总感觉一旦你的注意力转移到其他人身上，他就变得非常沮丧。”

Din眨了眨眼，他不确定这孩子会不会为这些琐碎小事而这么心神不宁。

他可能和其他孩子说了话，但这和允许他们像这个孩子一样协助他可大不一样。他只是不能对孩子们置之不理而已；不然就会不公平，也显得很不友善，但是……他们并不是这个孩子呀。

孩子啜泣起来，把下巴往他的胸口挤，不去看房间里的两个大人。

“是啊，”Din喃喃道，伸出手轻轻地拍了拍孩子的背，“我们得解决这事儿，哥们儿。这可不怎么健康。”孩子咕哝了一声，扫了他一眼，眨着亮晶晶的眼镜迎向Din的抚摸。

“你会……”Esmelle开口道，再一次吸引了Din的注意力，“你会和他一起解决这事儿？”

“我……”Din打住话头，他突然意识到自己刚才说了些什么，“哦。啊。我意思是——我们所有人一起，不仅是——我意思不是——抱歉，我不该——”

“有意思。”Esmelle沉思着，笑容玩味，“Shirene告诉我你对收养孩子不感兴趣。”

“我的确不感兴趣。”Din对她说。那孩子失望地发出一声尖锐的叫喊，他的脸色白了白。愧疚感涌上心头，这份愧疚让他抱歉地看向Esmelle，“对不起，我得去看看锅炉了。我浪费你太多时间了，我不应该——我觉得我有点，”Din暗暗骂自己为什么要这么挣扎，有气无力地说，“分心了。”

“分心，嗯？”Esmelle回味着，歪着头说，“所以你才到现在都没把锅炉修好么？”

“我很抱歉。我之前说我会介绍其他人来修。”他提醒她，因为Kuiil几乎是在坚持要代替Din来看看这东西，他确定如果他问制甲者的话，她绝对会同意的，因为这是为了孤儿们好。

“是的，但是，”Esmelle说道，朝那个孩子点了点头，后者正几乎开始咬Din的手腕了，“我有什么权利剥夺你来这儿的自由呢？”

Din短促地笑了一声：“我没觉得我是被剥夺自由的那一个。”

Esmelle沉吟着点点头：“我觉得你说的很对。”

“哦？”

“你的确不是。”

\----

Kuiil总算找到了孤儿院锅炉的制作和型号说明。

他再次请求帮Din解决这个问题，但心中的骄傲让他拒绝了他的帮助。

既然由他开始，那就应该由他结束。

而且，他的确不太想让Kuiil看到自己的手工活儿有多糟糕。

\----

Din昂首挺胸地走进孤儿院的大门。

“今天没惹麻烦？”他问那孩子，后者站在楼梯上，抬起手臂，冲他打了个招呼。

Din抱起他放在一只臂弯上，感觉就像完成一桩使命，低头看着这孩子，孩子立刻就开始拍打Din的外套，找他的钥匙。Din摇了摇头，放下工具箱，庆幸自己这次刚好把钥匙藏在了里面。

“这次你可找不到喽，”他说道，随后大笑了一声，那孩子咕哝着抱怨起来，“但我给你带了点别的。”

孩子活泛起来，感受到他体内汹涌的那股兴奋劲儿，Din也不禁屏住了呼吸。他很不愿意承认，但Esmelle可能说对了某些事——他从来没有和别人产生过这么强的连接，而且他也不敢想最后他不得不告别的时候会是一种什么滋味。

“这儿呢，”Din把手伸进口袋里掏出一个银色的小球；这是他从一辆坏掉的野马轿车里找到的，本来打算扔掉，但……某种东西让他重新思考了一下。他觉得应该是这东西亮闪闪的颜色吧，这是从汽车变速杆上拆下来的，而且绝对是一件那孩子见到就想偷走的东西。Din捡起那个小球放好，发誓一定要拿给他——让这孩子有一件属于自己的东西，“给你的。”虽然没什么必要，但Din还是补充道，他忐忑地拿出那个小礼物，“你可以留着它。”

孩子冲他眨了眨眼，之后慢慢地、小心地从Din那里拿走了小球。

他端详着小球，把它举过头顶，轻声冲它嘟囔着。孩子看了看Din，随后吱呀吱呀地说着，如同吐出一连串欢乐的气泡，把那个小球抱在怀里，喋喋不休，笑个不停。

“我很高兴你喜欢它。”Din柔声说，他的身体里腾起一股暖流，这种感觉从未有过，“现在，别再把这个吃了，好么？”

孩子不耐烦地哼了一声，好像是在说， **鬼扯。**

\----

“感觉你不止在照顾这一群孤儿啊。”Din拜访他们家族的孤儿院时，制甲人对他如是说。孤儿们全都围在他身边，对他说他们有多想他，而且求他看看他们新学会的一些技能，“你还忙着改善另一所孤儿院的生活呢。”

Din坐在一把长椅上看着孩子们又笑又闹，制甲人坐在他身边，如同一位母亲。

“我对这些新孤儿们的关心并不会多于我们自己的孩子。”Din对她说，尽管这些话听起来并没有那么真实，“我只是简简单单在帮他们解决问题而已。”

“我也并没有说这是一种比较啊。”制甲人斟酌着措辞，她富有洞察力的目光从头盔下射出来，“我觉得你身上有什么地方不一样了——也许你准备自己领养一个孤儿了？”

“我——我觉得我现在还不适合走这条路。”Din缓缓答道，皮肤针一般刺痛起来。

制甲者沉默了一会，之后继续道：“谁说你要走这条路呢？也许你并不是在路上的人。也许是他走向你呢。”她偏了偏头，Din感觉到了她好奇的目光，如芒在背，“这样的话你会重新考虑考虑吗？”

Din开口想要争辩，但终究那些话还是消弭在了喉间。

即便是在最好的情况下，他都不能说谎，而且他尤其不能对制甲者说谎。

“要收养一个孩子，责任太重大了。”他说，但仍旧有些迟疑，因为这些话听起来是如此没有说服力。

“但那不属于拒绝。”制甲者言辞微妙。

\----

凭借坚定的决心，Din终于修好了锅炉。

他最终获得了一种强烈的满足感，因为Esmelle正在他的工资单上签名，直到她顿了一下，转而问他能不能看看公共浴室。孩子们最近抱怨他们的洗澡水太冷，检查之后发现应该是水管有些漏，所以通不上热水。

Din叹了口气，他的大脑强迫他构想出了一幅画面，那小小的孩子可能会在冷水中颤抖，于是他默许了Esmelle的请求。

不过他还是礼貌地提醒她自己是个机械师，而不是个水管工。

她只是笑了一下，之后告诉他浴室就在楼下左转。

\----

花洒向左一扭，喷到漏水管道旁边的一个水坑里，Din知道一定是自己的小帮手来了。

“如果你一直举着它的话你会得感冒的，”Din叹了口气，仔仔细细地把所有工具都放到那孩子够不着的地方；之后他注意到那孩子脸颊上凸出来了一块，不禁皱了皱眉头：“你嘴里那是什么？”

孩子向他无辜地眨了眨眼。

不过Din可没被糊弄过去。

“你嘴里的，”Din慢慢挪向那孩子，一边循循善诱，可又有点担心，“是什么？”

他把手伸到那孩子的嘴下面，努力透过目镜给人一种威严的感觉；孩子抱怨了一声，缩了缩身子，但还是意识到这是一次注定徒劳的努力，之后便将自己的小秘密吐到了Din的掌心。

是一条鱼。

这孩子正打算生吃一条活鱼。

“你从哪拿的？”那条鱼在他手里可怜兮兮地蹦跶，Din是真的被惊到了。

一个小女孩冲过浴室，声音中满是绝望，Esmelle紧随其后出现，追在她后面冷静地安抚道。答案不言自明。

“Esme！Esme！我哪都找不到Flossy！”

“别慌。她就是条鱼啊，她跑不远的，亲爱的。”

Din低下头盯着那条鱼。

之后抬起头盯着那孩子。

鱼又蹦跶了一下。

“这就是Flossy吧？”他静静地问道。

孩子眨了眨眼之后咧嘴笑起来，然后继续把花洒对准那个水坑。

Din重新低头盯着那条鱼，特别想知道他他妈这辈子是做了些啥，选了什么选项，做了哪些决定才让自己走到现在这地步的。他现在跪在孤儿院浴室地上一个冰冷的水坑里，拿着一条快断气的鱼，而罪魁祸首还正咯咯笑着，绕着那个冷水坑转个不停。

说真的，Din觉得他从来没有给自己的家族造成这么大的骚乱，尽管穿过他脊柱的这缕寒气和他萦绕在他心头的制甲人的那番尖锐警告可能不会做如此想法。

\----

出于一种间接的愧疚，Din给那女孩新买了一条鱼。

他也给那孩子买了一袋金鱼饼干，试图去解释宠物和食物之间的区别。

他觉得那一课并没什么卵用。

\----

Din那天也拿到了孤儿院的钥匙——一把真正的钥匙。

从这一层面讲，他可能最终还会有自己的卧室和餐桌上的一席之地。

然而这个想法倒也不是完全不能接受。

\----

“所以，”Cara坐在他身边的沙发上，拖长声音说，“我听说你正逼着那些穷困潦倒的孤儿们忍受你烂得不行的技术？”Din闻言斜觑了她一眼，Cara微笑道，就好像她知道他正盯着自己一样，“和我讲讲，你家那些孤儿和这些有啥区别？”她对曼达洛人向来很感兴趣，只不过是出于一种很克制、很礼貌的方式。Cobb就从来没学会这一点。

Din仍旧仔细地思考了一下她的问题。

“我家的孤儿会吃宠物。”他对她说，之后颇为享受她被呛到窒息的场景。她直接被呛出眼泪，之后扬起眉毛凝视着他。

“你家的孤儿会吃啥？”她一脸怀疑。

Din眨了眨眼，回想了一下自己的用词，之后窘迫地低下头。

“我的意思是，我家的孤儿不会吃宠物。”他急急纠正道。

但太晚了——

“有趣。”Cara评价道，黑眼睛里闪过一丝难以捉摸的光彩。

——覆水难收了，Din无比了解他的朋友们，也很清楚接下来的几天里，他犯的这个错误会一直纠缠着他。

\----

Din用自己的钥匙开了锁，走进孤儿院，心里想这事儿什么时候就成了他生活的一部分。

他甚至不记得上一次维修汽车或者自行车是在什么时候了。

他冲厨房里的Esmelle打了个招呼，礼貌地拒绝了她的咖啡之后迅速走向公共浴室。途径楼梯上其他孩子的时候他点头微笑。他们指着他的头盔兴奋地交头接耳，相互交流着那些他究竟是谁的传闻和理论的时候，他真的是被逗得直乐。

Shirene已经很好心地提醒过他最近流传最广的传言是他在一次悲惨的事故里丢掉了自己的脑袋，所以得装一个机器脑袋。

说实话，孩子们的想象力真的是千奇百怪。

Din走到二楼的时候，不知不觉停在了某一间卧室前。那里面有两张床，墙上贴满了海报，玩具四散在地上。他的小朋友正坐在其中一张床上，另一张床上坐着Shirene，神情严厉。Din怜惜地摇了摇头，靠在门框上。

“又惹麻烦了。”他柔声问道。

“啪突。”孩子说扭过头来看到Din，咕哝了一声。

“正是，”Shirene坐直身体，环抱双臂，“上一次我们去公园远足的时候他逃跑了。我们都非常、非常伤心。”Din想到那孩子，不禁瑟缩了一下，这明显是一次糟糕透顶的旅行，而且还远不止此；而且要从他的看顾者和公园里其他人的眼皮子底下溜走的确需要点技巧……这孩子真的不同寻常。不过Shirene现在肯定没有心情考虑这些。

面对她的警告，孩子低头呜咽了一声。

Din叹了口气，缓缓走进房间，蹲在那孩子身边：“为什么这么做呢。”他俯下身看着孩子的眼睛，“你难道不知道你可能会受伤吗？世界上有很多坏人，别再那么做了。”

“我觉得他是想去找你，”Shirene插话道，“我们在离Peli汽修店不远的地方找到的他。”

“他为什么会跑去……”Din戛然而止，他低头看向自己，视线定格在胸前的字样上；那孩子的记忆力真的惊人，尤其是他的理解能力、记忆力和适应新环境的能力。如果这孩子不是总惹麻烦的话，Din一定会啧啧惊叹，“哦。是那身工作服。他一定是记住了那些字。”

“告诉过你他很聪明的，”Shirene温和地说，之后她站起身，弹了一下舌头，“不过我觉得他记住的可不止那些字。”

“你的意思是？”Din转过身看着她，对于这孩子无比敏锐的智力水平非常好奇。

“你真的觉得那孩子是为了去汽修店而去汽修店的？”Shirene别有深意地对他扬了扬眉，问道，“怎么，难道你觉得他是跑去修婴儿车的？”

“我没有——”

如果你还没懂的话，那我真的要服了你了。”Shirene疲惫地打断了他的话，Din突然之间明白为什么Peli这么喜欢这对佳丽了。

\----

他修好淋浴器之后孩子们为他举办了一个派对。

Din发现这和他与自己家族的那些孤儿们在一起的时候那种快乐的感觉有些许不同。他慷慨地给自己的朋友们也留了几份手作蛋糕，之后真诚地感谢了每个送他手工谢礼的孩子们，听他们讲述每个礼物的细节。Shirene和Esmelle站在一边旁观了整个过程，孩子们往Din身上乱爬乱跳的时候，她们完全没有阻止。整件事都无比温馨，直到有一个孩子吵闹起来，开始往电视机上喷汽水。

不出意外，正是他的那个孩子，被抓了个现行。

Din只是叹了口气，告诉Shirene说他得把自己的工具箱拿来。

\----

电视机已然无法挽救，而且头一次不是出于Din的原因。

他仍旧把这整个让人遗憾的情况当作是自己的这个小助手给他上的又一节课，不过他觉得这孩子是故意把事情搞成这样的。Din要一根红色电线，他的孩子会递给他一根蓝色的；他让这孩子给他指出绿色电线，他的孩子会直接拿起插头。

Din让这孩子递给他一个螺丝起子，他的孩子反而会给他一个遥控器。

这可是一套完整的经验体系，比其他任何事情都要考验Din的耐心。

尽管如此，当他的孩子在他的监督之下被电到第二次的时候，Din还是迅速决定在他的教学事业开始之前就尽快打住。

\----

他们换了一台电视，但之后收音机又坏了。

Din修好了收音机，但自己留着用了一会，给他的孩子介绍了不同风格的音乐。

看着他的孩子又跳又笑，他的心剧烈地跳动起来。他知道他会比自己之前估计的更加想念这孩子。

\----

“这次又该修啥了？”某次工作结束，Din告诉Peli自己只能上半天班的时候，后者如是问道。这已经是他迈入那所孤儿院大门之后的第二次了。

“冰箱。”Din一边说，一边在Peli乱糟糟的抽屉里翻找合适的灯泡；她一般都会把那些最奇怪的东西随处乱丢，所以在这整片混乱之中找到一个冰箱灯泡并不稀奇，“我觉得是有什么人切断了电线，然后那里边的灯泡就碎了。

Peli沉默了一会。

“这可真是太巧了，”她双手叉腰，“听起来就像是有什么人真的特别想让你留在孤儿院里。”

“我觉得不会是Esmelle或者Shirene，”Din心不在焉地对她说，一边扔掉一个空着的香水瓶子，两个迷你呼吸测醉机和一支牙刷，“她们在一起非常幸福。”

Peli冲他眨眨眼，叹了口气，绝望地摇了摇头。

“你记不记得我以前警告过你你的头盔太紧了，然后你给我保证说这是没有的事儿，你这颗脑袋瓜好得很，但你看看现在，”她评论道，之后转身消失在自己的办公室里，“你这头盔已经让你的大脑退化了，现在你浑身上下就只剩一颗小小的脑细胞了。”

Din看着她关上门，徒劳地想是不是他太纵容她，所以她现在已经得寸进尺到侮辱的地步了。

不。他 **绝对** 是太纵容她了。

\----

尽管Peli的羞辱毫无现实性可言，Din还是不得不承认她说的感觉还有几分道理。

Din也开始怀疑那些鬼把戏——那些鬼把戏勾勒出一个长着大眼睛的孩子的影子，他笑起来总是会露出满口牙齿。不过他还是没有说出自己的疑虑，没有告诉Esmelle和Shirene可能会有一大波愚蠢游戏即将到来。

他应该。

但他没有。

\----

Din看着浓烟滚滚的烤箱，叹了口气。

他低头看着他的孩子，后者正紧紧地抓着他的裤子。

“因为之前你到处乱跑，她们训了你一顿，所以你才做这事儿的，是吗？”他和蔼地问道。

他的孩子只是笑着看着他。

\----

她们又请他修一个被一堆厕纸堵到溢出来的抽水马桶。

Din看着那一片狼籍。

他的孩子和他站在一起看着那一片狼藉。

“我觉得你应该不知道这是怎么回事儿吧？”Din问他。他的孩子没有回答，只是抽出了另一团厕纸。现在想起，Din早该预料到的。

Din心不在焉地想，也许，仅仅是也许，他是不是得为自己这些额外服务收点费了。

Din心不在焉地想，也许，仅仅是也许，他是不是反而得给Esmelle和Shirene交点钱了。

\----

继马桶之后是烘干机，然后是微波炉，再之后是供电系统。

每一次Din解决问题之后都告诉他的孩子还有其他更好的方法引起别人的注意。但他的孩子只是玩着他的银色小球，Din知道他只是巧妙地在伪装而已。

“总有一天你会伤到别人的，”给整栋楼换完了灯泡之后，Din告诉他说，“对你来说可能是无伤大雅的笑话，但是你做的有些太过了。”

面对Din的指责，他的孩子抱怨了一声，沮丧地垂下眼睛。

“不用撅嘴，”Din继续说，“你就告诉我这是最后一次就好了，行吗？我可不想让你卷入什么大麻烦里。”

他的孩子重重地叹了口气。

“我知道这不公平，”Din继续，“但真正不公平的是这种事让其他人都很苦恼，因为他们没法烘干衣服，没法储存食物，也没法照明。这对你现在的这个大家庭是一种不尊重，对和你一起相处的人也是一种不尊重，懂了吗？”

他的孩子悲伤地抽咽着，点了点头，用自己的连体服把小球藏了起来。

“我没有在生气，”Din连忙说，“我只是想保证你的安全，好吗？”

他的孩子又点了点头。Din伸出双臂，像一种沉默的邀请；过了一段时间之后，那孩子总算缓缓走向Din的怀抱，小小的双手抓住他的工作服，Din小心翼翼地给了他的孩子一个拥抱。他心不在焉地想，这是最好的结果了，因为他的孩子不会再破坏孤儿院里的东西，但Din也同样意识到，一旦所有东西都修缮完毕，他也再没有前来拜访的理由。

一旦他继续在Peli那里全职工作的话，他就很难再过来了，想到他再也没法见到他的孩子，他就……很受伤。他已经很多年都没有感受过这样一种被伤到的情绪了。Din喜欢那些和他的孩子一起共度的时光，他了解他的性格，他的行为，他的好恶——即便在他行为失当的时候，Din对他的小孩子都会情不自禁地产生一种完完全全的喜爱之情。他单手拢住那孩子的后脑勺，手指滑过那对柔软的耳朵和短短的头发，他知道他会想念这一切的。

Din把这孩子抱得更紧了，努力去感受他们剩下的每分每秒。

\----

他的恐惧并非毫无来由。

修好孤儿院所有坏掉的东西那天并非真的是Din一开始所料想的那种凯旋日。尽管自己学会了一些新技能这事儿让他颇为自豪，但走进Esmelle的办公室的时候，他还是忍不住觉得有点悲伤。

“你确定再没别的了吗？”他看着Esmelle在他的工资单上签字。

“我觉得你应该不是水管工吧，也不是电工、杂工或者荣誉保姆吧？”她列出了Din在过去几周里所扮演的每个角色，回嘴道，“你为什么就这么渴望留下来呢？”

“我没有，”Din尖利地否认道，“我就是想确保我不会白跑一趟回汽修店，然后Peli再告诉我你们的烘干机又坏了。第二次。”

“好吧，不要挑战命运。”Esmelle警告他，递过工资单，“而且，我有预感，不知为何，但我们的坏运气应该是到头了。”

“你没把他锁在房间里，是吧？”Din小心翼翼地问。

“把谁？”Esmelle语气微妙。

Din眨了眨眼：“没谁。”他笨拙地说了个谎，把自己的工资单塞进工作服的口袋里。摸到孤儿院的钥匙之后，他顿了顿，之后温柔地把钥匙掏出来放在手里，钥匙反射着暗淡的灯光，“我可能得把这个还回来吧？”他说道，相比起理所应当，反而更像是一种疑问。

“你想还回来吗？”Esmelle静静问道，“我们随时欢迎你回来——你知道的。”

“我……我没法回来，”Din强迫自己把钥匙放在她办公桌上，“回来当然很好，但我真的没有时间，也许某天吧，但……”他停住，默默地耸了下肩，“我得走了，还得跟Shirene道别呢。”

“没错。”Esmelle说，优雅地抬起一根手指把钥匙拉回来，她冰蓝色的眼睛打量着Din藏在头盔后面的脸，“的确是Shirene需要一场感人的道别。”

听着她意有所指的语气，Din眯起眼睛；他知道她是什么意思，他也知道他得去找他的孩子然后向他道别，应该如此。毕竟，这是那孩子应得的，是他陪伴Din度过了这个月最好的那段时光。

“谢谢你，”他对Esmell说，“谢谢你对我这么有耐心。”

Esmelle大度地笑了笑：“不客气，Din。我们的确找不到更好的人来帮我们解决问题了，不想当水管工的机械师不是好电工嘛。”

“我也的确给你们惹了些麻烦。”Din说，声音干涩。

“的确，”Esmelle慢慢地说，“只有想不到，没有做不到。”

“什么？”Din好奇地偏过头。

“没什么。”Esmelle说道。她久久凝视着他，之后冲他挥了挥手，指向门口，“去吧，回头见，Djarin先生。”

Din礼貌地点头：“回头见。”

他走出办公室，叹了口气，心里比进去之前更沉重了。今天是他最后一次来这里，他心里蠢蠢欲动，想四处转转，享受他在这里剩余的时光。但是Peli说得很清楚，今天下午他得回去接一个大单，所以Din的时间很紧。她一直希望他能回去帮忙——不过Din觉得在把他借给别人之前，她就应该考虑到这种情况。

不，这不公平。

Din甚至不再讨厌这整个情况了——很长时间之前就没有了。无论如何，他得去说再见；就这样离开太粗鲁了，无论汽修店有多么大的单在等着他。

他神游着走向大厅，努力集中思绪在脑内排练着和那孩子道别的妥帖方法。他觉得自己甚至无法一概而论他有多么感激这孩子的陪伴，他有多么享受这孩子出现在他的生命里，还有他会多么痛苦地——真实地，坦诚地，无比地——想念这孩子。

在他还没构思出模糊的框架之前，就差点撞到了自己正专心想着的那孩子。

那孩子撅着嘴，一脸生气地看着Din；他手里握着一把小小的Nerf海绵枪，正正地对着Din。

“嘿，孩子。我还得谢谢你不再拆家了。”Din点点头说；他的目光落在那个玩具身上，饶有兴致地低下头，“你拿这个是要做什么？”

孩子嘟囔一声，拿着枪挥舞起来。

“你要把我当人质咯？”Din问道，“如果我走的话就开枪？”

他的孩子嘟囔着，小小的手指放在板机上；这副虚张声势的样子让Din忍俊不禁，如果这是他家族里的孤儿的话，那他肯定要惹上麻烦了。当然，这孩子也可能会因为大胆尝试而被夸奖——不对，他这是在干什么啊？

“噢是吗？”Din继续问道，“瞄准了，哥们儿？”

这孩子接受了挑战。

孩子端起枪。

孩子按下扳机。

Nerf子弹正中他目镜的时候，Din有那么一瞬间的震惊。

他几乎要为那孩子鼓掌了，但那孩子没有像之前那样咯咯笑，Din立马冷静下来；如果他觉得这一刻并不好笑的话，他的孩子一定会非常伤心的。Din慢慢地把子弹从头盔上拨下来，扔到一边，低低地咕哝了一声，那孩子紧接着也丢掉了枪。

“是啊，今天大家都不好过，是吗？”Din皱眉喃喃道，他的孩子坐在地上，从连体服里掏出他的银色小球。Din看到那孩子小心翼翼地用手指抚摸着那颗小球，狠狠地咽了一口唾沫。他的心脏停跳了一瞬，近乎窒息，他这才意识到如果他将这地方抛诸脑后的话， 他的生活之中会留下一片多大的空虚。

他蹲下身，重重叹了口气——他的小孩子在他的生命中已经如此不可或缺，他填补了Din从未意识到的那个空洞。这孩子和Din遇到的所有孤儿都不一样，即便他在家族里照顾的那些也无法相比。他的孩子那么特殊，那么聪明，那么勇敢，那么……

他一定会想他的。

“我会想你的。”Din大声说，因为那孩子值得。他稳住身形看着他的孩子紧紧抓着那个银色小球，之后Din猛地反应过来——他的孩子。是“他的孩子”啊。几周以来他都无意间把这孩子叫做他的孩子，他从未质疑过这一点，一次都没有，直到现在都没有。他从来不是个自私的人，在他成长的过程中，他很早就明白，自己的也是家族的。除了他的车和头盔之外，Din真的从未将什么东西称作是“他的”。

他从未想过留住什么。

他从未想过拥有什么。

但是……现在他想了。

如同一个慢镜头那样，他与这孩子的每一次互动都从思绪间流淌而过，夹杂着最近他和每一位成年人那种意有所指的对话。每个人似乎都看得很清楚，除了Din自己。他觉得自己不适合做父母——没准备好，太忙了，缺乏做父母的天性——但此时此刻，在自己的全部生命中，他从未对什么事情如此确定。

他真的开始承认从第一天开始就伴随着他的这个可怕的事实。他真的开始考虑扮演他从未觉得合适的角色这个可怕的想法。

或者这角色本就是他应得的。

可是其他人都知道得很清楚——包括他的孩子、

“噢，”Din开口道，隔着目镜睁大双眼，“我……我真的会很想你的。”

孩子又呜咽起来——他的孩子。

“但我猜，”Din迅速继续道，他的头脑迅速勾画出一个计划——他的房子里已经有一个空房间可以用来做卧室，这孩子甚至可以睡主人套房，反正Din也用不到那么大地方；Peli给的工资很高，他也不可能养不起那孩子；他得给摩托装个挎斗，装个挡风镜，还得买个头盔；不过挎斗安全吗，无所谓了，他会保证安全的，他可以的，绝对可以，理论上完全可行。微弱的希望在Din的身体中流淌，他舔了舔嘴唇，“我猜如果那个人永远不离开的话，我就不会那么想他了。”

孩子歪着头，眨了眨眼。

之后他整个人都亮了起来——容光焕发，充满希望。Din温柔地笑了一声，那孩子举起手臂，着急地呜咽了几声，摇摇晃晃地走向他。Din蹲下身抱起那孩子，如同接下一个使命；他小心翼翼地不让小球掉在地上，将它卡在自己的臂弯处。

孩子蜷缩在Din的怀抱里，他从来没发现他的这双手臂正正好好合这孩子的尺寸；就好像两片分开的拼图最终找到彼此，无缝贴合那般。那孩子贴得很近，抽了抽鼻子，Din发现这孩子已经深深地嵌入自己的生命之中——无声地，如同滴水穿石——在他们相遇的那一刻已然注定。

“知道吗？我的邻居建议我养只宠物——”孩子立刻抱怨起来，“——是啊，我觉得你应该也不在他的考虑范畴里面。”这孩子——他的孩子——打了个喷嚏之后，在Din的怀里换了个姿势，“但也许这样更好，对不对？你和我？我是说，我们几乎把整个孤儿院里里外外都搅了个天翻地覆，所以也许这个主意不怎么样，但是……我想象不到回到没有你的生活中去。你太特别了——有时候是把人吓得够呛——但也最最特别。”

孩子呲着牙大笑起来，握着Din的手指，仿佛握住了生命本身的所有奥秘一般。Din沉吟着，回握住他的小手指，轻而易举地包起了那孩子的小手。Din本来觉得这会让那孩子有种安全和被爱的感觉，但……当那孩子抬起头对他咕哝着的时候，反而是Din自己天旋地转起来，彻彻底底的爱意席卷全身。

“你真的觉得这是个好主意吗？”Din问道。

他的孩子做出一副他所能想到的最索然无味的表情，说真的，Din知道他值得。

“是啊，我值得。”他静静地说，探身过去，温柔地用头盔触碰那孩子的前额。孩子立刻咕哝着给了他一个拥抱，银色的小球在他的目镜上发出尖锐的摩擦声。Din希望他此时此刻的所作所为，能让那孩子感到最大的安全感，因为他对这孩子所有的期待就是能让他安全，从现在开始，这也是他生活的方向。

“希望咱们收养孩子的时候也能像他俩这样相亲相爱。”

“得了吧别幻想了——这也太腻歪了。”

怎么竟然还有围观群众啊。Din趔趄了一下。

孤儿院大门口站着两个女人——一个红头发，另一个黑皮肤。显然孤儿院的大门随时为她们敞开，Din想知道到底多少人有这幢楼的钥匙。他的神经不愉快地刺痛了一下，不过还是得抑制住转头回去质问Esmelle安保系统重要性的冲动，尤其是这可关乎孩子们的安全。

“我从来没想过在这片地儿能看到另一个曼达洛人，”红头发的女人仰起头定定地打量着Din。Din注意到她说的是“另一个”曼达洛人，也意识到面前的这两个女人也遵从他的信条，只不过很显然属于另一条分支。她们的头盔夹在胳膊肘下面，而且夹克胸前的猫头鹰字样耀武扬威。不过即便Din对于她们摘掉头盔这件事持保留意见，他也得先留心在他怀里嘟嘟囔囔的孩子。“我是Bo-Katan，这是我的女朋友，Koska。”Bo-Katan顿了顿，扬起一道眉毛，“你是个曼达洛人，对吧？我的直觉向来不错，所以如果我说的不对的话你一定得告诉我。”

“我叫Din Djarin。”他礼貌地自我介绍，“是的，我是个曼达洛人。”

黑头发的女人——Koska——礼貌地点头道：“小道消息说有某个家族生活在这镇子上。”她轻快地说，没有丝毫威胁质疑，于是Din的疑虑稍稍放松些许，“看来传言属实了，不错。”Koska的目光落到Din怀里不停抱怨的孩子身上，柔和下来，唇角轻扬。

“的确。”Bo-Katan赞同道，之后指了指Din的头盔，“不过你也不必这么正式吧，大家在这里就都是一家人。”

“并非如此，”Din对她说，“不过还是多谢了。”

“你……你一直戴着头盔？”Bo-Katan扬起一道眉毛，脸上惊讶的表情一闪而逝。而Koska仅仅是翻了个白眼，重重地叹了口气；她们两个的反应Din都不怎么喜欢，于是便皱起眉凝视着她们，仔细观察。他知道现代家族已经改变了曼达洛人的信条以适应他们的需求，但这并不意味着他们要看低他的选择。

“显而易见。”他说道，抱着孩子的手紧了紧。

Bo-Katan点点头，开口想说些什么，但明显又仔细考虑了考虑，这时候她的女朋友Koska轻轻推了她一下。她们交换了一个表情，似乎是在用眼神交流，Din愈发警觉起来。无论她们沉默与否，Din都觉得自己在被审视，自然也对这两人没什么好观感。

“这种生活选择的确……蛮有趣的，守望之子，”Koska说，低头看向他怀中的孩子，“几乎和他一样有趣了。”

“这对他来说倒还真算得上夸奖。”Din说道，他的思绪停留在“守望之子”这个词上。他得找时候问问制甲人这个词，因为之前他从来没听说过这个词，而且很明显这个词也不是用来形容他个人的。Din这辈子已经被羞辱过很多次了，甚至是好几种语言的羞辱，但这个词听起来并不像是羞辱。可Koska的语气里还有某种意味，让他不得不往别处想，“你们也是来这儿收养孩子的？”

“我们还在考虑。”Koska说道，继续看着Din的孩子。

她的审视让Din很不自在，他换了个姿势，用身体挡住那孩子。

“但不是他，”Bo-Katan继续道，对那孩子温柔地笑着，“好像已经有人选了他了。”

“希望你能找到适合这对大耳朵的头盔。”Koska补充道，她轻柔地勾勒这孩子的耳朵，语气半分讥诮。

“我们应该保持联系——如果不再联系的话那真的太遗憾了——尤其是现在这世界上我们这类人本来就已经很少了。我甚至可以允许你继续带着头盔。”Bo-Katan调笑道，她的语气有些尖锐。

“您可太大度了。”Din拖长声音道。

“可不么。”她勾起嘴角笑了笑，穿过他走上楼梯。Koska冲Din怀里咯咯笑着的孩子勾了勾手指，之后跟上她的女朋友。“回头见，Din Djarin，”Bo-Katan回头对他喊道，他的皮肤微微刺痛了一下。

这孩子一定是感受到了他的不是，于是他轻轻拍了拍他的头盔，发出一声担忧的咕哝；Din安抚地晃了晃孩子，摇了摇头，仿佛是在驱散孩子的忧虑。他从内心深处一阵微颤，他找到了这么一个仅仅通过他的肢体和头盔就能敏锐地感受到他情绪变化的人，如同深谙隐喻，他还愿意安慰他，就如同Din安慰他的意愿一样强烈。

他们久久地享受着对方舒适的陪伴，紧接着传来一阵咔咔的高跟鞋声，又有什么人来了。Din立刻紧张起来，但那孩子急促的、舒缓的安抚声又让他平静下来。他很想知道自己新感觉到的这种舒适感是从什么时候慢慢滋生的，不过他也知道与之相伴相生的是他心中同时绽放的那种近乎猛烈的保护欲。

他的孩子可能会融化他的那种防备心，不过Din知道没有人会蠢到利用这一点。至少在他身上不可能发生。

“噢！你还在啊——”Esmelle的脚步声传来，在他面前急速停下，她看到那孩子蜷缩在他的臂弯里，呼之欲出的话戛然而止；Din冲她点点头，终于承认了那些每次他来到孤儿院的时候，她的那些没有宣之于口的苛责，“啊，我懂了。”

“我觉得我最好还是得确保你的坏运气能彻底结束，”他说道。她低头对那孩子微笑，后者咿咿呀呀地拍着Din的头盔，显然很开心Din最后总算不再自己骗自己，而且意识到了其他每个人在三周半之前就意识到的事实。

“所以，你最后还是接受了这个无法避免的事实咯？”Esmelle斟酌着问，慢慢走上前来，表情莫测。

“是的。”Din答道，他抱着怀里的这个小生命，感受到那其中跃动着的全然的快乐，声音紧绷起来，“无法避免。”

“好吧，”Esmelle说道，看着Din微微一笑，随后又严肃地抬眉道，“那我现在得警告你了；这个过程可不轻松，今天才只是个开始。书面工作得持续几周，还得花几周时间考察你个人和你的家庭，确保你的工作是什么，薪水是不是足够，你的家庭和邻居是不是适合。还有物理、心理和情绪方面的评估，但是，”她语气柔和下来，向那孩子投以一个温柔的表情，“我觉得你可以的。通过这些流程之后他就是你的了。”

“更像是我就是他的了。”Din嗤笑道。

孩子赞同地吐着泡泡。

“的确，”Esmelle说道，然后站直身体，一副公事公办的样子，“现在，我们开始吧。”

\----

她没有说谎。

收养孩子这一过程讨厌又艰难，其中包括很多侵略性的问题，还要去他家里考察。这让他心力交瘁；甚至到了Peli让他回家睡一觉缓解压力重振旗鼓的地步。评估本身的结果还不错——他家环境适宜，他的邻居，他的工作……也可以。但就是Din本人让他们迟疑了一下。他们必须得证明一个曼达洛人能够照顾好孩子，能够给这孩子一个健康完满的未来。

一开始，因为他的家族在帮助孤儿方面声誉卓著，这帮了不少忙，但这仍旧没能阻止CPS（儿童保护服务）无数次想让他摘下头盔。他一直拒绝。他们很快意识到这事真的没法也不能怪他。

花了几个月时间，但最终他还是通过了考核，他的孩子现在是他儿子了。

他儿子紧紧抓着Din就好像害怕他会消失一样。

他儿子怀抱着他的银色小球。就好像怀抱着生命本身的所有奥秘。

他儿子发出一连串开心的笑声，让Din载他回家。

Din很高兴他的孩子有这样一个探险家的灵魂，而且从内心里打定主意要尽量多带他出去兜风。他听到那孩子说话的时候，无法控制自己嘴角上扬的笑容，那是一种完全纯然的欣喜，他也知道自己永远不会厌倦那孩子的笑声。

他停在自己家门口，看到那孩子探着身子兴奋地扫视着他家的时候，咧嘴一笑。这地方很不错，又安静又安全，邻居们都很友善，也很会照顾人。Din把摩托车支架踢回原位，从车上下来，把他儿子抱在怀里。他的孩子立刻紧紧依偎着他，手指抓住Din的皮夹克，之后他带他走进家门。

“啊嗒——叭叭，啊嗒——叭叭。”他儿子喋喋不休地说着，呲着牙对Din笑了起来，指着那道大门。

“没错。你现在就住这儿了，”Din说着，走进门廊，一直看着他儿子，“所以，Grogu Djarin，”他柔声继续道，手指扣住Grogu的小手掌，“欢迎回家。”


End file.
